Charmed: De nuevo por primera vez
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Un adolescente Chris del futuro llega a la mansión Halliwell para salvar a Wyatt y a su familia. Pero no solo tendrá que enfrentarse a demonios y malvados brujos, también deberá enfrentarse a unos padres sobreprotectores. Este fic contiene spank paternal, si no es de su agrado no lean hay muchos más fic en esta web sin este contenido. 11 capítulos
1. Chapter 1

Piper estaba caminando arriba y abajo por el salón hecha un basilisco. Esa era la cuarta vez en lo que llevaban de mes en que Chris no estaba en casa pasado su toque de queda y ni tan siquiera había dejado una nota o había llamado para decir que se retrasaría.

Las últimas veces había puesto variopintas excusas. "Disculpa, le dije a ese demonio que se diera prisa pero el muy desconsiderado no me hizo caso". "Estábamos acabando un trabajo para la escuela y habíamos adelantado tanto que era una tontería quedar otro día para eso así que decidimos quedarnos hasta acabarlo". O su favorita "No llegaría tarde sino me hubieras puesto un toque de queda tan temprano".

Des de que descubrieran que su supuesto nuevo luz blanca era en realidad su hijo de 15 años que venía del futuro para salvar a su hijo Wyatt de volverse el señor del mal. Las cosas no habían ido del todo fluidas. Chris se había acostumbrado rápidamente a hacer la suya. Ir y venir sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Se había pasado casi un año actuando como si tuviera 21. Y de repente se encontraba con un montón de normas, tener que ir a la escuela de magia y una madre y unas tías sobreprotectoras que estaban todo el rato pendiente de todo lo que hacía. Chris adoraba a Piper, pero la mayor parte del tiempo deseaba estrangularla.

Leo no pintaba mucho, cosa que era lo normal para Chris, ya que en su realidad Leo era un anciano que se había desligado totalmente de su mujer e hijos. Pero a Piper le recomía por dentro que Leo no tomara un papel más significativo en la vida de Chris. Entendía que como anciano tenía unas obligaciones, pero en el fondo esperaba que Leo se implicara un poquito más con la educación de Chris.

Eran las doce y veinticinco cuando finalmente la puerta de la entrada se abrió para dejar entrar un tímido Chris que esperaba no encontrar, con suerte, nadie en casa.

**¿Se puede saber que horas son estás de llegar, jovencito?**

**¡Ah! Hola mamá. ¿Ya estás en casa?**

**Si, yo ya estoy en casa. Lo que quiero saber es ¿Dónde estabas tú? Porque hace casi dos horas y media que TÚ** (apuntándole directamente con el dedo índice)**, jovencito, deberías estar en casa. **

**Ya, vale, tranquila, estoy en casa, me demoré un poco, vale** (hablando a Piper como si fuera tontita).

**Chris no me hables como si fuera una loca**

**Pues no te comportes como una** (dijo muy flojito pero Piper estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo).

**¿Disculpa? ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decirme? **(Chris se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Realmente no pretendía que Piper le oyera) **Llegas tarde por enésima vez. No tienes la cortesía de llamar para avisar y que estemos tranquilas. Ni siquiera te disculpas por llegar tarde. ¡Y encima tienes las agallas de decirme a la cara que soy una loca! **(Piper estaba sorprendida de la actitud de Chris le recordaba tanto a Phoebe cuando tenía su edad. Así que decidió hacer lo mismo que hacía su abuela en esos casos) **Estás castigado: sin salir, sin teléfono, sin televisión, sin amigos, sin jueguecitos y sin demonios. De la escuela a casa y de casa a la escuela. Y cuando estés en casa estarás siempre acompañado de mí o de una de tus tías ve al lavabo y tráe**m**e una pastilla de jabón voy a lavar esa boca tuya. A ver si así aprendes a ser más educado.**

**¿Qué? ¿Estás locas? ¡Tengo casi 15 años ya! ¡No puedes castigarme, no puedes lavarme la boca con jabón!**

**¿Qué no puedo? Claro que puedo. Soy tu madre puedo y lo hago. Estás castigado. Ahora ve a por esa pastilla de jabón.**

**¡No!**

**Chrissss** (con un tono de advertencia que daba mucho miedo)

**¡estás loca! Aparta **(Chris quería subir a su habitación pero Piper se interpuso en su camino. En otro momento Chris hubiera orbitado a su habitación pero estaba tan cegado por la rabia que ni lo pensó. Aquello era un duelo. Y tenía que demostrarle a Piper que no podía ir mangoneándolo así)

**No pienso apartarme, jovencito, ¡haz lo que te he dicho!** (apuntando con el dedo al lavabo).

**No, pienso hacerlo, te estás comportando como una maldita estúpida **(Piper le dio una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda. Y se puso fuerte ante el alarde de malos modos que estaba haciendo su hijo. De haber sido Wyatt, Piper lo tenía muy claro, le hubiera dado tres buenas palmadas en su culete para enseñarle buenos modales. Pero Chris no tenía 3 años.) **¿Cómo te atreves?** (Chris notaba como la mejilla se iba poniendo sonrojada pero tenía demasiado orgullo parar llevarse la mano a la cara)

**Chris te he dicho que vayas a por esa pastilla de jabón** (Piper remarcó cada sílaba como si fuera un herrero blandiendo el acero. Mientras se mantenía inmóvil ante su hijo con los brazos en jarra impidiéndole el paso).

**Si piensas que voy a seguirte el juego estás más loca de lo que pensaba. Hasta ahora te he estado siguiendo el juego porque pensaba que ya te cansarías de jugar a las casitas. Pero esto ha sido la gota que colma el vaso. Me largo de esta casa. Me las arreglaba muy bien sin vosotros antes y volveré a hacerlo** (Chris solo se estaba marcando un farol. Realmente no quería irse, pero tampoco quería que le trataran como a un mocoso de cinco años).

**Al único sitio donde vas a ir es a tu habitación y justo después de que te haya lavado bien esa boca insolente tuya. **

**Ni Hablar** (y agarró a su madre y la apartó bruscamente de su camino. Piper se golpeó contra la pared al ser apartada y cayó de culo al suelo. Chris en cuanto se dio cuenta fue a ver si se había hecho algún daño)

**¡mamá! ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, lo siento. Yo no quería** (ayudándola a levantarse)** mamá, dime algo, ¿te hiciste daño?**

**ve a tú habitación** (dijo con un tono muy seco. Chris esta vez obedeció y subió a su habitación).

Piper esperó a sentir la puerta de la habitación de Chris para llamar a Leo. Aunque estaba en contra de llamar a Leo solo para reñir a los niños e intentaba no molestar a Leo con ese tipo de cosas. Esta vez, necesitaba de su ayuda para blindar de sus poderes a Chris. Aquella amenaza vacía de irse le había hecho temer que Chris pudiera escaparse y no volver a saber nunca más de él. Cuando Leo apareció estuvieron hablando de Wyatt y de Chris un buen rato. Leo no lo podía entender, Chris era un chico muy bondadoso. Era medio luz blanca. La mayoría de veces era un poco impulsivo y le fallaban las formas, pero lo suplía con su gran corazón. Claro que eso era cuando intentaba aparentar tener 21 y ser el nuevo luz blanca de las embrujadas. Leo tras oír a su esposa estuvo de acuerdo en blindarle los poderes al menos mientras durase el castigo. Que tras el empujón se había triplicado de una semana a tres semanas. Una vez Leo blindó sus poderes decidieron los dos subir para comunicárselo a su hijo.

**Hola Chris** (Leo entró en la habitación sin llamar a la puerta, él era de otra época, de una en que los padres no llamaban a la puerta)

**Hola Leo** (Chris parecía sorprendido de ver a Leo pero cuando vio a su madre entrar detrás de él, ató rápidamente cabos) ¿**Porqué le has llamado a él?**

**Chris no hables en ese tono a tu madre. Es precisamente por ese tono que estás en problemas, jovencito **(Chris solo rodó los ojos y se sentó en la cama y encendió la tele. Leo, solo tocando la tele, la hizo desaparecer.) ¡**Ey! ¿Donde cojones te has llevado mi tele?**

**Primero de todo es mi tele **(empezó Leo a decir en un tono de regaño muy serio)**, yo la pagué. Y ya estás bajando ese tonito y ese vocabulario de marinero con nosotros. Además, estás castigado. Por lo que las próximas tres semanas no va a haber tele. Ni tele, ni salir, ni teléfono, ni amiguitos, ni jueguecitos y ni demonios. **

**¿Tres semanas? Eso es desproporcionado. Llegarán las vacaciones de primavera ¡y yo estaré aun castigado!**

**No. Desproporcionada ha sido tu actitud. ¡Hablarle así a tu madre! ¡Apartarla a empujones! ¿Qué pasa Chris quieres ser de ese tipo de hombres que abusan de las mujeres?** (Leo le dio ahí donde más le dolía)

**no** (dijo abajando la cabeza y perdiendo toda esa rabia y llenándose de arrepentimiento)

**Eso me parecía a mí. Una última cosita Chris, tus poderes también permanecerán blindaos por las próximas 3 semanas.** (Chris estaba apunto de quejarse cuando Leo levantó la mano con el dedo índice apuntándole directamente) **Y Chris, si tu madre, o tus tías, o tus profesores o quién sea, vuelven a quejarse de ti. No vas a tener que preocuparte por una pastillita de jabón. Porque yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte entrar en razón** (aquello si que era toda una amenaza de un anciano solo faltaron los rayos y truenos de fondo. Y con eso Leo desapareció).

**No puedo creer que lo llamaras. No podéis quitarme lo que es mío. ¿Qué haré yo sin poderes?** (y se tiró contra la cama, le dio la espalda a Piper, y se puso a llorar) Te** odio. Os odio a los dos.**

**hijo no nos has dejado otra alternativa.**

**¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte! Déja**m**e en paz. ¡Te odio te odio! ¡ojalá! nunca hubiese venido. **

**Hijo** (intentando acariciarle pero Chris se apartó)

**¡Vete de una puta vez! Tranquila ahora ya no puedo orbitar a ninguna parte ya puedes hacerme **m**iserable todo lo que te plazca **(Piper prefirió dejarlo solo hasta que se hubiera calmado un poco)

**OK, que descanses, cielito. Te quiero** (y salió de la habitación)


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente Chris se levantó más tarde, quería evitar desayunar con su madre y sus tías. Seguro que Phoebe y Page harían algún comentario sobre su nuevo status de castigado. Cuando ya faltaban 10 minutos para las ocho. Phoebe fue a buscarlo a su habitación. Chris estaba vestido. Sentado en la cama contemplando los coches pasar por la ventana.

**Chris aun tienes que desayunar y son menos diez. Vas a llegar tarde.**

**No puedo ir a clase.**

**¿Por qué?**

**Porque es una escuela de magia y yo no tengo mis poderes.**

**He hablado con Gideon. Podrás usar tus poderes de brujo** (recalcando lo de brujo así que los de luz blanca quedaban totalmente fuera de discusión) **si algún profesor te supervisa.**

¡**Estupendo**!(dijo irónicamente mientras forzaba una sonrisa)

**venga baja a desayunar algo. Tus tías ya se han ido al trabajo. Y hay pancakes y mermelada de arándanos.**

**No tengo hambre**

**Tú siempre tienes hambre. Además no pienso enviarte a la escuela con el estómago vacío** (haciéndolo levantar y arrastrándolo graciosamente hacía la cocina).

En la cocina estaban Wyatt en su sillita jugando con unas galletas y Leo leyendo el periódico con una taza de café acabada de hacer delante suyo.

**¿Qué hace él aquí?**

**Vivo aquí. **

**¿Ah, si? ¿En serio? ¿Quién lo diría? Hay yogures en la nevera que llevan más tiempo que tú aquí.**

**¡Chris! **(Leo dejó el periódico en la mesa y se levantó para enfrentarse a su hijo)

**Que haya paz. Chris, desayuna. Leo, siéntate. Tengamos un desayuno en paz, por favor.** (los dos obedecieron y desayunaron en un absoluto silencio Chris comía sin apenas masticar, más bien engullía y Leo daba minúsculos sorbos al café sin apartar la mirada de su hijo).

**Ya acabé **(con la boca aun llena)

**entonces te llevaré a la escuela** (Leo se puso de píe)

**¿él? ¿por qué él?**

**Porque tú **(apuntándole con el dedo) **no puedes orbitar y como has tardado tanto Page se ha tenido que ir sin ti. Así que tu padre te llevará a la escuela.**

**Vale **(dijo dando un soplido y agarrando la mochila de la escuela de muy mala gana) **Vámonos ya.**

(Piper respiró hondo) **Pórtate bien y aprende mucho.**

**Lo que digas** (apartando la cara cuando su madre fue a darle un beso)

**Chrisss**(Leo estaba perdiendo la paciencia con tanta grosería)

**Déjalo. Está en**f**adado por lo del castigo. Ya se le pasará.** (Piper agarró un momento a Leo y le dijo al oído).

Leo puso una mano sobre el hombro de Chris y ambos desaparecieron. Unos segundos más tarde volvió a aparecer Leo. Esta vez solo. Delante de Piper.

**¿Voy a recogerlo a las cinco?**

**No, es necesario. Page se lo traerá cuando acabe.**

**De acuerdo. Cualquier cosa ya sabes. Solo tienes que llamarme.**

**¿Ya te vas? **(dijo apenada Piper. Leo la besó dulcemente)

**si pero mañana volveré para el desayuno.** (le dio un beso en la cabeza a Wyatt y desapreció).

Piper se quedó un rato inmóvil mirando el sitio donde justo antes estaba su marido. Odiaba que apenas estuviera en casa. Se estaba perdiendo tantas cosas de sus hijos. Y ella sentía que lo estaba perdiendo a él poco a poco. Sonrió a Wyatt y lo agarró y acabó de darle el desayuno mientras lo entretenía con juegos.

La escuela fue horrible. Chris jamás había sido el favorito de los profesores, excepto de Page. Y sabía que eso era porque Page era su tía, claro. Al llegar a la escuela, todos los profesores ya estaban al corriente de su castigo. Gracias, tía Page. NO de los motivos, claro. Pero si de la pérdida de sus poderes. Y al poco rato, todos sus compañeros de clase también lo supieron y no tardaron en hacerle burla. Solo su buen amigo Kirk no se burló y le estuvo animando con sus payasadas.

**¿Qué vas hacer este fin de semana?**

**¿No lo has oído? Si es la comidilla de la escuela. Estoy castigado.**

**Ya, nada de orbitar ni hacer trucos de magia** (Kirk dijo burlándose de su amigo. Chris no pudo evitar reírse del comentario) **He oído algo. ¿Y si lo hacemos a la antigua usanza?**

**¿A qué te refieres? Al 4 de julio de 2016. Las playas de L.A, surf.**

**Shhhhhhhhhh Estás loco. Si te oye alguien.**

**Perdón spoilers spoilers**(dijo haciendo burla de lo paranoico de Chris)**. ¡Bah! Pensarán que estoy loco. Cosa que la mayoría ya piensan** (sonriéndole con complicidad).

**Mi abuelo nos acabó pillando. Estuve castigado hasta...espera creo que sigo castigado jajajaja.**

**JAJAJAJA**

**Éramos más jóvenes.**

**jajaja Kirk fue tres meses antes de venir **(negando con la cabeza. Kirk siempre le subía la moral).

**Pero casi lo logramos... solo si tu hermanito no hubiera enviado aquellos demonios** (con una mueca de odio),** nadie se hubiera enterado, y aquel hubiera sido el mejor día de nuestras vidas. Tú hablas de estar castigado pero te recuerdo que fui yo el que estuvo dos días sin poder sentarse. A veces echo de menos al Sargento. Pero esa no es una de ellas.**

**¿En serio? nunca lo habías mencionado. ¿Los echas mucho de menos?**

**A veces** (sin darle importancia, haciéndose el tipo duro) ¿**Sabes? ****El otro día los vi. Daban asco. Besuqueándose y agarraditos de la mano. ¡Mis padres! ¡En público! Sabes, es rarísimo, mi madre no se ve mucho mayor que yo. Pero el sargento está casi igual. Que grima.**

**¿No habrás hablado con ellos, verdad?**

**No. las grandes meteduras de pata te las dejo a ti. Dos veces bendito.**

**Shhhhhhhhhh estás loco. No me llames así. **

**¿Por qué? ¡NI que fuera un secreto!**

**¡En el 2002 si!**

**¡Ups! Apúntate ese tanto. Bueno. Contéstame te apetece o no te apetece hacer algo diferente este fin de semana. Venga que es el primer día de las vacaciones de primavera.**

**¿Y qué sugieres? Porque yo no puedo orbitar. Y tú tampoco**

**Pero yo si que puedo hacer magia. **

**¿Oh si? **(incrédulo) ¿**Y que conjuro sugieres?**

**Éste **(sacándose un trozo de pergamino todo arrugado del bolsillo. Chris abre los ojos como naranjas cuando ve el conjuro)

**¿De dónde has sacado esto?**

**Lo que no sabes, no puede hacerte daño.**

**¡Kirk!** (ahora había terror en los ojos de Chriss. Chris conocía de toda la vida a Kirk. Era su mejor amigo. Cuando decidió viajar en el tiempo para salvar a su hermano. Kirk estuvo siempre a su lado. Incluso dejó a su familia atrás para irse con él. Pero había una parte en Kirk que le ponía nervioso. Kirk a veces era imprevisible, impertinente, impetuoso e imposible. Como su abuelo decía era los 4 imps de Kevin que siempre acababan metiendo en problemas a Kirk. Y a Chris por extensión).

_**¿Me lo encontré?**_

_**Y una mierda Kirk. ¿Donde?**_

_**En la biblioteca privada de **_**Gideon (**le confesó el chico susurrando).

**¡Estas de broma!**

**Nop**

**¡Pero si es imposible entrar!**

**No para mí. No con esto** (mostrándole una pluma de Phoenix)

**¿De dónde has sacado eso?**

**De Hogwarts**

**Si Gideon no te mata, lo hará Dumbledore. ¡Genial! ¡Muy bien hecho Kirk! **(dijo sarcásticamente)

**Shhhhhhhhhh tranquilo aquel pájaro tenía un montón más. Ésta, ni se la arranqué. Se le cayó. Yo tan solo me limité a recogerla.**

**¿Qué parte de intentar pasar desapercibidos tú no has entendido?**

**Chris no vayas por ahí. Que él único que ha comprometido nuestra misión eres tú.**

**Lo siento. Disculpa. Es toda esta mierda del castigo.**

**Por eso este fin de semana tú y yo colega nos vamos a ir a Los Ángeles. Donde las chicas son más guapas y llevan menos ropa.**

**¿Los Ángeles?**

**Te lo he dicho como "ese" 4 de julio. San francisco no está mal. Si eres gay. Pero creo que no es nuestro caso. Así que...amigo, nos vamos a pillar cacho a L.A**

**¿Con que L.A, eh?** (dijo Chris sonriéndole)

**chicas guapas en bikini **(sonriéndole malévolamente)

**¿Cuando pasas a buscarme?**

**¡Ese es mi chico! **(agarrándole por el cuello y retorciéndole el pelo) **El viernes nos salta****m****os la última hora de clase. ¿Tu tía los viernes libra, Verdad?**

**Si los jueves y los viernes trabaja en una organización para ayudar a los desamparados.**

**¡Perfecto! No hagas planes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente Chris se levantó temprano. No quería que su madre volviera a llamar a Leo para que lo orbitase hasta la escuela. Pero al bajar a la cocina se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de ver sentado a Leo mientras hablaba con su tía Phoebe y su madre.

**- Me he levantado pronto ¿Qué hace él aquí?** (dijo fulminando a Leo con la mirada)

- **Como ya te dije, vivo aquí.**

**- Ya** (con toneladas de sarcasmo).** Bueno, siento haberte hecho perder tu preciado tiempo. Pero me llevará Paige a la escuela, como siempre** (añadió maliciosamente). **Así que esta mañana no vamos a requerir de tus servicios, ya puedes regresarte por donde viniste.**

**- ¡Chris! **(su madre lo miró furiosa)

**- No me mires así, mamá. No he dicho ninguna mentira.**

**- Chris, anda, se un buen chico, siéntate y desayuna en silencio ¿quieres, guapo? **(dijo Phoebe metiéndole una caracola de canela entera en la boca al ver la cara de su hermana y cuñado).

- **Perfecto, no tengo nada que decirle **(dijo tras engullir la caracola de un bocado)**.**

**- Cuñadito, un día de estos tendrás que explicarme que narices pasó entre vosotros dos aquella semana en Valhalla. Porqué está claro que pasó algo.**

- **Phoebeeee** (Piper riñó a su hermana, lo último que necesitaba era que su hermana avivará más el ambiente ya de por si caldeado)

**- Valeeee, igualmente ya me iba **(agarrando un sándwich y un plátano para el camino) **hoy tengo un día de locos, te llamo luego** (dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermana)** Leo, Chris** (despidiéndose graciosamente con la mano).

**- Que tengas un buen día** (dijo Leo, Chris solo la miró con desdén).

**- Tu padre te llevará a la escuela mientras dure el castigo**. (Chris abrió la boca para protestar pero Piper continuó) **Y no Chris, no pienso discutirlo** (Chris no dijo nada solo puso morros y la fulminó con la mirada). **La tortilla se te va a enfriar, cielito, anda come **(sirviéndole más zumo de naranja).

**- Se me ha quitado el apetito** (levantándose de la mesa)

- **Chris, vuélvete a sentar y acaba tu desayuno, ni tu madre ni yo te hemos dado permiso para que te levantes** (Leo intentaba con toda su paciencia no perder los nervios con su hijo, pero el chico sabía que teclas pulsar).

**- ¿Qué? Olvídalo, tampoco me interesa. Estaré en mi habitación a las nueve ya me orbitarás a la escuela** (y les dio la espalda a sus padres y se dispuso a salir de la cocina).

**- ¡Chris! **(Leo sonó muy duro) **Te he dicho que te sientes y acabes tu desayuno **(Piper había oído ese tono tan severo en su marido en contadas ocasiones, pero sabía que si Chris no se apeaba del burro y obedecía, las cosas se iban a poner muy muy feas).

**- Y yo he dicho que no tengo más hambre** (Chris ni se tomó la molestia en girarse para hablarle a la cara)

**- Venga, cielito. Por favor, hazlo por mi, siéntate y acábate al menos la tortilla, la hecho especialmente para ti **(Piper le dijo dulcemente, como si se tratase de Wyatt, agarrándole cariñosamente del brazo para llevarlo a la mesa. Chris se ablandó y accedió a sentarse y desayunar. En el futuro, de donde él venía, tras la muerte de su madre nadie había vuelto a prepararle el desayuno, esa era una de las cosas que le encantaban de estar en esa época. Piper sonrió aliviada al ver que Chris, finalmente había entrado en razón).

El resto del desayuno fue silencioso, muy silencioso. Chris estaba furioso por estar castigado. Leo estaba furioso con Chris por comportarse como un mocoso malcriado. Y Piper temía que si decía algo se volviera a caldear el ambiente. Chris acabó todo su desayuno, era sorprendente, el chico estaba en los huesos pero comía como una alimaña. Leo acabó su café y se levantó. Chris no movió ni un músculo. Si Leo quería jugar a los papas, iban a jugar a los papas, pero iba a ser a su manera. A su retorcida manera.

- **Chris**, (viendo que el chico ni se movía) **mete los platos en el lavavajillas y ve a por tus cosas, te llevo a la escuela.**

**- ¿Ya le place a su señoría que me levante?**

**- Si, ya me place... ya me has oído, los platos y la mochila, nos vamos** (Leo una vez más hizo un trabajo titánico para no perder los nervios con su hijo).

- **Leo** (dijo Piper aprovechando que su hijo había subido a por su mochila) **ten paciencia, solo está rebotado por lo del castigo. Tres semanas es una eternidad a su edad.**

**- ¿Te estás echando atrás? **(dijo sorprendido)

**- Se le ve tan desgraciado y triste**

**- ¡Piper! Te faltó al respeto, te insultó y por si eso ya no fuera suficiente, ¡Te empujó!**

**- Lo sé, pero quizás fuimos muy severos, tres semanas...puede que nos apresuráramos en castigarle, yo aun estaba furiosa con él por**

**- ¡Por levantarte la mano!**

**- No me levantó la mano, me apartó bruscamente porque me puse en medio.**

**- ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? Ya hablas como una de esas mujeres maltratadas que disculpan a sus maridos.**

**- ¡Leo! ¡Chris no me pegó y yo no soy una víctima de malos tratos, no banalices!**

**- Disculpa, pero sigo creyendo que esa no es la forma de tratar a una madre.**

**- Y estoy contigo, pero...**

**- Piper, tenemos que estar juntos en esto y mantenernos firmes. Sino no funcionará. Chris está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y eso lo ha convertido en un jovencito arrogante y caprichoso. Tú misma lo dijiste, cuando aun no sabías que era nuestro hijo. Cuando me hablaste por primera vez de vuestro nuevo luz blanca me dijiste que era un buen chico un poco arrogante y caprichoso pero de un gran corazón ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste?**

**- Entonces no sabía que tan solo era un niño y que era mi hijo.**

**- Pero eso no cambia las cosas, es más, creo que hasta las agrava** (pasándose la mano por la cara).

**- Ya, pero no eres tú quién tiene que verlo a todas horas con esa carita de amargura** (Piper no se dio cuenta que implícitamente le estaba reprochando su poco participación en la educación)

**- Tienes razón** (dijo con todo su pesar. Piper al ver la cara de su marido vio el dolor por no estar más con sus hijos y ella).

**- Ya estoy listo, larguémonos de aquí **(dijo Chris bajando por las escaleras como un vendaval e interrumpiendo, sin saberlo, la conversación de sus padres**) ¿Qué?, ¿nos vamos? (**le dijo con malos modos a su padre)

**- Si, despídete de tu madre**

**- Hasta luego **(dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla)

**- Hasta luego, cielito **(acariciándole una mejilla) **Pórtate bien y aprende mucho** (y tras estás palabras Leo y Chris desaparecieron)

Al llegar a la escuela Chris, sin dirigirse a su padre, se soltó lo más bruscamente que pudo de su padre y se encaminó a la entrada de su clase. Pero Leo lo volvió a agarrar fuerte del brazo y se lo acercó hasta tenerlo a un milímetro. Entonces a la oreja le susurró

**- Chris, si lo de está mañana se repite...lo de Valhalla también se repetirá** (Chris abrió mucho los ojos y tragó saliva) **Se acabó hacernos sentir miserables porque tú te sientes miserable. Se acabaron las rebeldías ¿Entendiste, Chris?**

**- Si** (Chris tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para poder contestarle y solo salió un simple monosílabo)

**- ¡Ah! Una cosita más. Si vuelves a llamarme Leo, ni que sea una sola vez, lo vas a lamentar pero mucho mucho. Tanto para Wyatt, como para ti Yo soy papá **(Leo remarcó lo de papá)** Nada más. Ya puedes ir a tus clases**. (Leo soltó a Chris que se apresuró a entrar en clase. Leo sabía perfectamente que había logrado meter el miedo en el cuerpo a su hijo. Y, efectivamente, esa forma en que su padre le había hablado a Chris, lo había acojonado vivo. Por desgracia, Chris ya conocía ese tono de su padre y sabía que tenía motivos para estar asustado. Así que Chris decidió, ahí mismo, no darle motivos a su padre para que cumpliera con su amenaza)


	4. Chapter 4

Y el viernes llegó, tras una larga semana de castigo, el merecido premio. Los Ángeles, California, chicas en bikini y patines. Minúsculos bikinis. Ni que mencionar que las clases se les hicieron eternas.

Y finalmente el último cambio de clase. Ese era su momento, Kirk y Chris fueron aminorando el paso hasta que tras girar en un pasillo desaparecieron. Kirk agarró el trozo arrugado de papel y empezó a leer en voz alta. Y tras pronunciar la última palabra, aparecieron sentados en el paseo marítimo de Venice Beach.

Los dos chicos estaban encantados, se quedaron sentados un buen rato viendo las chicas pasar. Después Kirk alquiló un par de tablas y estuvieran haciendo surf, durante horas. Los chicos realmente estaban pasando un día grandioso. Cuando empezó a oscurecer uno de los surfistas les habló de una fiesta en la playa de Malibú, que prometía ser antológica. Así que se quitaron los trajes, devolvieron las tablas e hicieron dedo hasta Malibú. Y si aquella fiesta era magnífica. Chicas guapas, chicas aún más guapas, chicas que cortan la respiración y más chicas en bikini. También había música en directo, barra libre y una barbacoa, pero Chris y Kirk estaban aun en shock con tanta chica bonita.

xxxxx

Era viernes y Paige iba muy liada con su trabajo en la asociación, por lo que habló con Leo y Leo no puso ningún problema en recoger a Chris de la escuela a las cinco. Los últimos días, tras la charla con su hijo, Chris se había comportado de una forma más decente, distaba mucho aún de ser un comportamiento aceptable, pero Leo sabía que Roma no se construyó en un día. Además la siguiente semana Chris estaría de vacaciones y quería aprovechar para pasar más tiempo con Wyatt y con él, así que había decidido llevarse a Piper y sus chicos todo el fin de semana a una cabaña en medio de la naturaleza, en una especie de vacaciones familiares. Piper y Wyatt ya llevaban allí todo el día. Y a Wyatt le encantaba gatear por la hierba, el ruidito de los pájaros y el murmullo del arrollo. Piper estaba muy estresada con todo el trabajo del pub, de las embrujadas, la casa y los niños y estaba disfrutando de su fin de semana en familia.

Menuda sorpresa se llevó Leo tras dejar a su esposa y a Wyatt para ir a recoger a Chris a la escuela y ver como todos los compañeros de su hijo salían del aula deseándose buenas vacaciones, menos su hijo.

**- ¿Cómo que no lo habéis visto en la última clase?** (Leo preguntaba indignado a unos compañeros de Chris?

**- No, señor. **(uno de los chicos le contestó un poco incómodo. Era normal que Chris se saltara alguna que otra clase) **Estaba en transfiguraciones, pero cuando fuimos al laboratorio, ni Kirk ni él aparecieron.**

**- ¿Y ya está? No avisasteis a algún profesor.**

**- Señor, pensamos que se estaban saltando la clase, no es como si** (y otro chico le dio un codazo para que se callará. Chris no era muy popular, pero delatar a un compañero es algo que siempre está mal visto). **No señor, no pensamos** (dijo finalmente el chico)

**- Por lo que veo, no es la primera vez** (dijo Leo llevándose la mano a la sienes, le estaba entrando una migraña de órdago. Se produjo un incómodo silencio entre los chicos).

**- Señor, seguro que ya está en casa** (dijo una chica)

**- Más le vale** (dijo entre dientes) **Bueno, gracias** (Pero Leo en vez de orbitar a casa fue hasta el despacho de Gideon)

**- ¿Leo? ¿A qué se debe el honor?** (dijo sonrientemente mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento)

- **Chris** (dijo muy secamente).

**- ¡oh, vaya! **(poniéndose serio) **¿De qué se trata?**

**- Pues, se trata que hoy he venido a recogerlo y no estaba. No le han visto desde el último cambio de clase.**

**- Bueno, hoy empiezan las vacaciones de primavera y **(intentando quitarle hierro al asunto)

**- Gideon, sé que no es la primera vez, debiste decírnoslo a Piper o a mí.**

**- Leo, a partir de cuarto grado, la asistencia a las clases no es obligatoria. Es más, no queremos que los chicos vengan a las clases forzados, deben venir porque realmente desean profundizar más sobre sus poderes y**

**- Ahórrate eso Gideon, conozco bien la política de la escuela. Pero debiste informarnos que Chris no estaba asistiendo a sus clases. Cuando lo traemos aquí confiamos que está aquí, a salvo.**

**- Leo, informamos cada semana, las notas llegan a casa...**(dijo un poco ofendido)** cálmate, tiene 15 años, es normal que los chicos de su edad hagan este tipo de cosas. Y tampoco es que no asista nunca a clase**

**- No me digas que me calme. Estamos hablando de mi hijo, su madre y yo os lo confiamos cada día. Así que no me vengas que son cosas de la edad. Porque eso lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es cómo no me has dicho que estaba faltando a clases. ¿Cuántas ha faltado este mes? **(Leo estaba furioso, así que Gideon se limitó a sacar el expediente de Chris, que para llevar solo 4 meses escolarizado era bastante abultado) **¿Es ese el expediente de Chris?** (Claro que lo era, en la portada ponía Christopher Perry Halliway y su foto, pero Leo estaba abrumado con el grosor del expediente)

- **Si**, (Gideon no quería entrar en más detalles, así que rápidamente buscó la hoja de asistencias de Chris, y no pudo evitar morderse los labios al verla) **Bueno. Este mes ha asistido a todas las clases de empatía** (Leo sabía que esas clases la impartía Paige)**, a todas mis clases** (su hijo no era tan idiota como para faltar a las dos clases que impartía Gideon)** y a todas las clases de pociones**.

**- Eso son cuatro ¿y las otras tres? **(preguntó irritado Leo)

- **bueno...** (era estúpido dilatarlo más) a historia y mitos de la magia ha asistido a tres este mes (Leo emitió un ruido gutural pero no dijo nada), **a seres mágicos ha asistido a siete **(la mandíbula de Leo se tensó aun más) **y a demoniología este mes ha asistido a diez. Pero el profesor me ha comentado que tu chico normalmente tiene más conocimientos sobre algunos demonios que él mismo.**

**- Quiero ver el resto del expediente** (alargándole la mano)

**- Eso no puede ser, los padres...**

**- Lo sé, pero también soy fundador de esta escuela, así que quiero ver ese expediente.**

**- De ser cualquier otro alumno, ni lo dudaría pero Leo, se trata del expediente de tu propio hijo y**

**- El expediente, Gideon** (Gideon lo miró fijamente, esperando que Leo cambiara de opinión, pero Leo se mantuvo firme y Gideon acabó por ceder. Una vez Leo tuvo en su mano el expediente se despidió de Gideon)

**- Leo, no seas muy duro con el chico. Es un buen chico.**

**- Sé que es un buen chico. No es eso lo que me quita el sueño ahora mismo** (y orbitó hasta la residencia de las embrujadas para tener una charla muy seria con su hijo)

**- ¡Chris! **(Leo rugió nada más aparecer en el salón) **¡Chris Perry Halliway!** (Leo miró hacía arriba)** ¡CHRIS, ABAJO, AHORA!** (Pero no obtuvo respuesta) **¡Chris!** (Leo orbitó hasta la habitación de Chris) **¿Chris? **(Leo recorrió toda la casa en búsqueda de Chris. De repente toda su furia se transformó en angustia)

Leo empezó a entrar en pánico. ¿Y si le había pasado algo su hijo? ¿Y si algún demonio o ángel oscuro o alguno de los muchos enemigos de las embrujadas lo había raptado? o... ni se atrevía a decirlo. Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Leo. Intentó serenarse, no tenía sentido perder los nervios, así que intentó tranquilizarse. Solo tenía que buscarlo, Chris es un luz blanca, al fin y al cabo, y él es un anciano, por lo que no debería de tener ningún problema. Leo se concentró y empezó a buscar el más mínimo rastro de la presencia de Chris, pero nada. Entonces cayó en el hecho que al tener blindados los poderes, no había nada que percibir. Leo volvía a estar asustado, y si le había pasado algo, no podía parar de imaginarse todo tipo de desgracias. Estaba desbordado, Chris no era un chico normal. Era medio brujo/ medio luz blanca. Venía del futuro. Era hijo de una de las embrujadas. Tenía la misión de evitar que su hermano se volviera diabólico. Y se había criado en un mundo lleno de demonios y en medio del caos. Gideon se equivocaba, Chris no era un chico más. Desde que atravesará ese portal que lo trajo del futuro, Chris había vivido todo tipo de situaciones peligrosas. Incluso en un par de ocasiones había estado muy cerca de la muerte. Y era eso lo que aterraba a Leo. Chris no era un chico normal que se saltaba una clase para ir a los recreativos con sus amigos. Chris era un chico que se saltaba una clase para ir al inframundo a matar demonios. Y eso era lo que aterraba a Leo, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse ahí, dejándose consumir por la angustia y la ansiedad. Así que se puso en marcha, empezó por el inframundo, fue a los sitios que sabía que Chris solía ir. Pero al cabo de un rato, abandonó la búsqueda, aquello era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Decidió que era hora de pedir ayuda a las embrujadas. Lo más duro iba a ser decírselo a Piper.

**- ¿Piper?**

**- En el baño. Con Wyatt. **(Leo fue hacia el baño, Piper estaba bañando a Wyatt, que no paraba de reír) **Hola, mi amor. Si qué habéis tardado. Ya empezaba a preocuparme** (dijo Piper sonriéndole, pero al ver la cara de su marido, en seguida supo que algo no iba bien) **¿Qué pasa? **(preguntó preocupada mientras secaba a Wyatt)

- **Cariño** (Leo no sabía como decírselo) **mmmm cuando he ido ha recoger a Chris a la escuela mmm Chris no estaba.**

**- ¿No estaba? ¿Se ha vuelto a saltar la última clase? **(Piper no le dejó contestar) **¡Este niño, me va a matar a disgustos! ¡Chris! ¡Chris, ven aquí ahora mismo!** (Piper gritó pensando que su hijo estaba en el salón)

**- Piper, no está. **

**- Supongo que se acabó el fin de semana en familia **(dijo un poco triste) **Bueno ¿Por cuánto lo has castigado?**

**- Piper, no se dónde está, no ha regresado de la escuela y como tiene sus poderes blindados no puedo encontrarlo** (Leo intentaba no sonar asustado, pero Piper sabía que lo estaba).

**- OK, nos vamos. No hay motivo para ponerse histéricos. Seguro que estará con sus amigos haciendo el manta por ahí. ¿Has probado a llamar a Kirk?**

**- ¿Kirk?** (Leo no tenía ni idea de quién era ese Kirk)

**- Si, pásame el teléfono, está en mi bolso** (Leo le dio el teléfono a su esposa) **Kirk es un amigo de la escuela, tu hijo y él, suelen salir después de clases. Tengo su número en la agenda, de una vez que me llamó** (Piper marcó el número de Kirk, mientras Piper esperaba que Kirk descolgara, Leo pensó que ni siquiera sabía el nombre del mejor amigo de su hijo, era un padre deplorable). **¡Mierda! Lo tiene apagado. Vamos a llamar a Page y a Phoebe, con el péndulo lo encontraremos, orbítanos a casa** (agarrando a Wyatt y el bolso).

**- Voy a por tus hermanas, ahora vuelvo.**

**- Yo dejaré a Wyatt en el parquecito y prepararé todo **(dándole un beso). **Leo, no será nada ya verás** (lo dijo para calmar a su marido y a ella misma. Leo le devolvió el beso a Piper y desapareció).

Leo regresó unos minutos más tarde con sus cuñadas. No tardaron en ponerse en marcha y las tres hermanas se pusieron con el péndulo en búsqueda de Chris. Leo se dio cuenta que las embrujadas permanecían muy serenas, a pesar que ya llevaban un buen rato, sin obtener ningún resultado.

**- No hay manera, ni rastro de Chris **(dijo Phoebe).

**- OK gracias chicas** (dijo Piper, mirando a sus hermanas para que les dejaran solos)

**- Leo, estará por ahí, divirtiéndose, ya verás que en unas horas entrará sigilosamente por esa puerta con las zapatillas en la mano. **

**- Piper, no lo habéis encontrado con el poder de tres, sé que algo malo le ha pasado. Sé que después de hablar con él no haría la tontería de **(pero Piper lo interrumpió)

**- Leo, hace tiempo que intento decírtelo, pero tú no escuchas, tu hijo, nuestro hijo, **(corrigió rápidamente)** suele hacer cosas como estas bastante a menudo. Fue, precisamente, por llegar una hora y media más tarde de su toque de queda que tuvimos aquella pelea. Mira, si te quedas más tranquilo le pediré a Gideon que lo busque. Pero estoy segura que solo está por ahí pasándoselo bien.**

**- Voy a hablar con Gideon. Y después de encontrar a Chris quiero que me expliques mejor eso de que nuestro hijo suele desaparecer sin decir a nadie donde está y cuando regresará.**

**- Tiene 15 años es una edad difícil. Si lo presionamos mucho se irá.**

**- Exacto, tiene 15 años, y va por la vida como sino tuviera gente que se preocupara por él y le quisiera. **

**- Leo** (dijo Piper intentando calmarlo), **mi amor, Chris ha pasado por mucho, y bueno le cuesta adaptarse a tener una familia, no lo hace a drede.**

**- Espero que tengas razón y yo esté equivocado. En serio, cariño, no hay nada que desee más en estos momentos, pero no estaré tranquilo hasta que sepa que mi hijo pequeño está bien. Me voy a ver si Gideon puede ayudarme. **

**- Muy bien, si regresa te llamó **(Piper lo miró con ternura)**.**

**- ¿Cómo lo haces?**

**- ¿El qué?**

**- Me refiero a no volverte loca.**

**- Práctica. Y para cuando Wyatt llegue a la adolescencia ya tendré un master en esto de sufrir por la incertidumbre.**

**- ¡Oh, no! Ya te digo yo ahora, que Wyatt no va a comportarse así, a partir de mañana mismo desayunaremos todos los días juntos y pasaré más tiempo con vosotros. Esto se acaba aquí y ahora **(y Leo desapareció en busca de Gideon, convencido que Chris estaba en algún tipo de apuro y que el tiempo jugaba en su contra).


	5. Chapter 5

- **Kirk, gracias tío, en serio tío, gracias **(dijo Chris eufórico por la música, las bebidas y dos chicas que llevaban un buen rato riéndole todas las gracias)

**- Tío, por ti, lo que sea**. (el chico dijo con dificultad por el alcohol y la maría, que una de las chicas les había ofrecido).

- **Sabes guapa, nosotros somos de San Francisco, y en San Francisco no hay chicas tan guapas como vosotras dos, todas son unos cardos y unas sosas.**

**- ¡Y antipáticas!** (añadió Kirk)

**- si, seguro, eso lo diréis a todas** (riéndose y arrumándose más a los chicos).

- **Seguro que tus labios saben a regaliz de fresa** (dijo Kirk intentando sonar seductor).

**- No sé, eso tendrás que probarlo por ti mismo** (dijo la chica sonriéndole picaronamente. Y Kirk la empezó a besar, tras un buen rato de besuqueo, se despegaron el uno del otro).

- **Me equivoqué, saben a gloria bendita. **

**- Jajaja menudo zalamero estás tu hecho.**

**- Nada de zalamerías, tus labios son lo mejor que esta boca haya probado. Me acabas de joder bien, chica. Como quieres que vuelva a las patatas fritas después de haber probado el caviar.**

**- Tonto** (la chica le dijo suave y libidinosamente. y se volvieron a besar).

**- ¿Y tú no dices nada lindo de mis labios? **(le dijo la otra chica tímidamente a Chris)

**- No sé, primero tendría que probarlos** (le contestó también muy tímido Chris y armándose de valor la besó)

Xxxxxxxx

**- Leo, ¿me estás diciendo que ni tú con los poderes de anciano ni las embrujadas con el poder de tres podéis encontrar a Chris?** (Gideon estaba desconcertado).

**- Si, algo malo le ha pasado, lo presiento.**

**- Tranquilízate Leo, ya verás como es una chiquillada, todos los años por estas fechas pasa lo mismo, ya sabes lo que dicen "la primavera, la sangre altera".**

**- ¡Gideon! ¿Vas a ayudarme o te vas a quedar ahí sentado diciendo refranes?** (Leo estaba claramente alterado).

**- Si ni tú, ni las embrujadas habéis podido encontrarlo, dudo mucho que yo pueda hacer algo.**

**- ¡Maldita sea, Gideon! Eres el director de esta escuela, seguro que sabes de alguien que nos pueda ayudar.**

**- Bueno, él único mago que podría ayudarte que se me ocurre es Dumbledore, pero no creo que esté por la labor de buscar niños perdidos.**

**- ¿Dumbledore, eh? **(dijo con una sonrisa) **Creo que es hora de cobrarse algún que otro favor** (y sin más Leo se esfumó)

xxxxxx

**Buenos días Leo ¡cuánto tiempo! **

**Hola Albus, si mucho tiempo, no tengo tiempo que perder, necesito de tu ayuda.**

**Vaya, parece que es grave, por supuesto te ayudaré en todo lo que buenamente pueda ¿De qué se trata?**

**Es mi hijo. Chris, ha desaparecido.**

**ah si, el joven Halliway. Tuvimos el placer de conocerlo hace unas semanas. Gideon trajo a algunos de sus chicos para que conocieran la escuela. Un joven un poco desubicado ¿no?** (Dumbledore sonrió maliciosamente)

**Si, un poco**. (cuanto sabría aquel anciano de Chris se preguntaba Leo) **Sé que Chris estuvo aquí, algo me comentó Piper. **

**Así que el joven Halliway ha desaparecido.**

**Si, y ni con mi poder ni con el poder de tres hemos podido encontrarlo. Albus, por favor, es mi pequeño y**

**Tranquilo, tranquilo, tengo aquí algo que espero que sea de nuestra ayuda** (sacando un pergamino) _**"Todo aquello que quiere permanecer oculto, a la vista de este pergamino se descubrirá y Christopher Perry Halliway aparecerá".**_

**¿Los Ángeles? (**dijo Leo extrañado al ver como se dibujaba la costa de California y se iba acercando a donde estaría situado Los Ángeles)

**eso dice el pergamino, ¿No sois vosotros de ahí?**

**No, más arriba, de San Francisco. ¿se puede saber exactamente el punto?**

**¡Oh, si claro! Actio Zoom**, (y el mapa fue acercándose más y más, hasta el punto que podía verse hasta las palmeras de la playa de Malibú) **Malibúbeach, ahí está tu hijo. Suena bien.**

**¡No puede ser! ¿Estás seguro?**

**Bueno, Leo, esto no es una ciencia exacta, hay muchos factores que pueden intervenir, pero según esto, tu chico está ahí.**

**OK, muchas gracias, Albus, te debo una.**

**Oh, no, Leo, estoy ha sido una tontería, aun estoy yo en deuda contigo. Por cierto, si por casualidades de la vida, encontraras una pluma de Phoenix…te agradecería que me la hicieras llegar…en malas manos podría hacer mucho daño…y no me refiero a ser usada para ser imperceptible por el poder de tres o por los ancianos…me refiero a daño de verdad.**

**¡Noooo eso también, no!** (mirando el ave Phoenix de Dumbledore) **Ahora he de sumar hurto a la lista de sus delitos.**

**¿Quién ha hablado de hurto? Yo no** (dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisita). **Solo digo que si te encontraras esa pluma te agradecería que me la hicieras llegar.**

**Gracias Albus, de nuevo, no dudes que si encuentro esa pluma te la haré llegar al momento**.

¡**Leo**! (antes que desapareciera como un huracán) **Recuerdos a las embrujadas**

**se los daré **(le dijo educadamente)

**y…Leo, recuerda que no es fácil reubicarse.**

**Tranquilo Albus, ya le voy a ayudar yo a reubicarse** (dijo rechinando los dientes y desapreció)**de una patada en el culo lo voy a reubicar yo.**

xxxx

**¿Leo? ¿Lo encontraste?**

**Eso creo, está en Malibú** (Piper intentó no mirarlo como diciéndole "¿te lo dije, o no te lo dije? Pero no pudo evitarlo)

**si teníais todos razón** (dijo amargamente) **yo estaba equivocado, ¿y sabes qué? eso es lo único bueno de toda esta historia** (Leo se dejó caer rendido en el sofá)** No lo conozco en absoluto** (tapándose la cara con las manos)

**Por suerte, aún no tiene ni 16 años, aun estamos a tiempo** (dijo abrazándolo).

**Me temo que ya es demasiado tarde**

**¡Leo, por amor de dios, no digas tonterías!**

**Oh si, es demasiado tarde porque en cuanto ponga mis manos encima de ese mocoso insolente, pienso matarlo.**

**Jajaja que rápido desapareció el padre angustiado.**

**Piper realmente pensé que le había pasado algo malo.**

**Lo sé, es lo que me pasa a mí cada vez que se retrasa ni que sea un minuto.**

**¡Y aun así se lo consientes!**

**Oye guapo, es muy fácil criticar, ya me gustaría verte a ti, luchar contra demonios, llevar un negocio, cuidarte de la casa y subir a dos hijos solo. Porque cariño, lo hago sola** (por primera vez Piper le echó abiertamente en cara a Leo que no estuviera presente en sus vidas).

**Lo siento cariño, tienes razón, he sido un capullo. Te prometo que a partir de ahora, me vas a ver cada día y estaré más presente en vuestras vidas.**

**Eso espero, los niños te necesitan, yo te necesito** (y Leo besó a su mujer tiernamente)

**Lo voy a matar** (dijo entre dientes justo después de besar a su esposa)

**Jajajaja No Leo, tú no lo vas a matar, lo que si vas a hacer es...llevarnos a Wyatt y a mi devuelta a aquella maravillosa cabaña y después irás en búsqueda de tu maravilloso hijo Chris y te lo traerás y cuando estemos todos juntos, entonces…** (Piper le hablaba como si estuviera leyendo un cuento para dormir a Wyatt) **y entonces…entonces lo matamos. Y ocultamos el cuerpo en el bosque. **

**Me parece un buen plan **(dijo relajándose un poquito).

**Anda, llévanos a la cabaña, que sé que estás deseando ver a tu hijo** (dijo con una sonrisa tierna)

**¡Llegué a pensar que estaba muerto! **(volvió a insistir, pero no lo dijo enfadado sino más bien asustado. Piper respiró hondo y rodó los ojos).

**Ya sé de donde ha sacado tu hijo todo ese melodrama**

**eyyyy** (dijo intentando sonar ofendido)

**Terco y melodramático como su padre**

**¿ah si? ¿Y de ti que ha sacado?**

**¡Estás de broma! Tiene mi encantadora sonrisa.**

**Pues esta noche ni tu sonrisa ni su sonrisa le van a librar de irse a la cama bien calentito. Me lo pienso llevar a Valhalla y…**

**Quieto ahí, está vez no me vas a dejar al margen.**

**No te dejo al margen, solo que, solo que sé lo que te cuesta corregir al chico y**

**¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿qué me cuesta corregir al chico? **(dijo indignada)

**Bueno** (en menudo lodazal se había metido)**…eres muy buena** (quería decir blanda, pero Leo no era un suicida) **con él y él lo sabe y se aprovecha. **

**Que sepas que ese mocoso ya ha recibido de su madre algo más que un par de palmadas. Pero tu hijo, es terco como su padre, y cuando llegó decidió que era un chico mayor, y que no tenía porqué dar explicaciones, pedir permiso o obedecer a sus padres. Y parece imposible hacerle entrar en esa cabecita suya que tiene 15 años y que es nuestro hijo y que tiene que darnos explicaciones, pedirnos permiso u obedecernos. Llevo más de cuatro meses batallando a diario con él y poco a poco voy logrando cosas, pero ya te he dicho que es muy terco.**

**Quizás el tiempo de razonar se haya acabado, quizás sea hora de tomar medidas más físicas.**

**De acuerdo, ponlo sobre tu regazo y dale una buena zurra, no me opongo. Pero somos una familia, no te lo llevarás a donde demonios pensabas llevártelo y te encargarás tú solo del castigo. Porque así lo hiciste la última vez, y Leo, la cagaste.**

**Se merecía todas y cada una de las nalgadas que le di.**

**Si, se las merecía. Pero te das cuenta que esa fue la primera, y hasta la semana pasada, la única interacción que tuviste con tu hijo, a parte de cazar demonios y proteger a Wyatt. Solo has hecho de padre una vez y fue para castigarlo. Si el castigo era merecido, pero ya está, después de eso desapareciste de nuevo. No vas a lograr nada con Chris, si no participas más en su vida aparte de para zurrarle. **

**Lo sé, y ya te lo he dicho, las cosas van a cambiar, voy a estar más aquí.**

**Y nada me hace más feliz, pero Leo, es nuestro hijo, de los dos, y los dos, juntos, nos haremos cargo de todo lo que el futuro nos vaya deparando. **

**Tienes de nuevo razón.**

**Si, lo sé, siempre la tengo** (dijo levantando bien la barbilla orgullosa de si misma).

**Jajaja**

**Eso está mejor, ahora si que podemos irnos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chris y Kirk estaban en la arena tumbados con sus respectivas chicas, dándose el lote. Hacía rato que el alcohol había nublado totalmente los cerebros de los chicos y que sus sangre solo bombeaba a una zona de sus anatomías. Kirk que por su físico estaba más acostumbrado a ligar con chicas hacía ya rato que había dejado los besuqueos para entrar en palabras mayores. De vez en cuando se escuchaba alguna risita o algún jadeo pero por lo general estaban siendo muy discretos, además la música estaba muy alta y todos en aquella fiesta iban muy pasados de vueltas para percatarse de ellos.

Chris, no tan experimentado con las chicas como Kirk, hacía pequeños avances, esa chica no era la primera chica que besaba, pero sin duda era fantástico besarla. Tampoco era la primera chica que tocaba el culo, pero ese culo era imponente, si que era la primera que le tocaba el pecho bajo el sujetador, teniendo en cuenta que solo llevaba un pequeño bikini y un bonito pareo, las cosas eran realmente fáciles. Chris y ella habían tenido un primer escarceo sexual con sus ropas aun puestas. Pero tras ver el éxito de su amigo, y que la chica parecía estar dispuesta a ir a más. Dios bendiga a las chicas de Los Ángeles. Chris se envalentonó y empezó a masturbarla, la chica enseguida le correspondió, y una cosa llevó la otra y de repente estaban en la playa, en medio de una fiesta haciendo un 69. Chris de haber muerto en ese momento, hubiera muerto en la gloria. Y así es, casi muere, porque justo después de llegar al clímax, abrió los ojos muy lentamente, no quería despertar, pero la remota idea de llegar a home round le hizo abrir los ojos… Entonces vio lo que uno jamás quisiera ver después de tener la mejor experiencia de sexo oral de la vida…vio la cara desencajada de padre.

**PA…PA… ¡papá! **(se miró extrañado el reloj, aun eran las 10:38, su toque de queda no era hasta las 11)** ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Vístete, se acabó la fiesta** (Chris que aun tenía el mástil de la bandera hondeando, se subió los pantalones en un milisegundo).

**¿es tu padre? **(preguntó la chica colocándose rápidamente el pareo)

**si, soy su padre ¿Cuántos años tienes? **(Leo sonaba como un inquisidor)

**¿21?** (dijo con media sonrisa)

**21, si claro, monina ¿de aquí a cuantos años? Prueba otra vez. ¿Cuántos?**

**17 **(dijo avergonzada)

**él tiene 15**

**¡papá! **(dijo mortificado Chris)

**¿15? ¡Pensé que tenías 18! **(Chris le sonrió y se encogió de hombros)** ¿Tú hermano, tampoco, verdad?**

**¿Hermano? **(preguntó desconcertado Leo)

**Ni, siquiera, sois hermanos. ¡Genial! **(la chica estaba realmente enfadada) **Rubi, vámonos, son dos niños **(la otra chica no la oyó o no quiso oírla, porque no dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo)

**nchnchnch** (cruzándose de brazos) **no tan rápido señorita. ¿eso de ahí son botellas de champán, no? **(la chica abrió muchos los ojos, y se asustó, no sabía las intenciones de Leo, pero le daba mucho miedo)** si mal no recuerdo, 17 no es edad aun para beber champán.**

**No** (dijo bajando la cabeza. Chris quería morirse)

**El teléfono de tu padre**

**¿qué?**

**Que me des el teléfono de tu padre. No pienso dejar que tu amiga y tú os quedéis por aquí en ese estado. **

**No, pasa nada, Rubi ha traído el coche y**

**Y habéis bebido y por lo que apestáis parece que habéis hecho algo más que beber** (mirando a su hijo de nuevo)

**Yo no he fumado, te lo juro** (Chris en pánico se apresuró a aclararle. Esa era una lección que ya había aprendido en el futuro de manos de su abuelo. Con las drogas, simplemente di NO. Lo que pasa es que nadie se lee la letra pequeña de ese panfleto. Di NO, o tu trasero deseará que hayas muerto de una sobredosis)

**Estoy esperando, me das el teléfono o llamó a un agente para que os lleve él a casa.**

**No, no, no, no llame a nadie. Ya llamo yo a mi padre** (buscando su teléfono en el bolso) **OK, cuando de señal, pásamelo, quiero asegurarme que lo llamas.**

**Grrrr sabía que era un error liarnos con vosotros, pero mi hermanita se tenía que encaprichar de tu amiguito ** (la chica le echó una mirada fulminante) ¡**Rubi**! (gritó está vez para que su hermana dejara de una vez a Kira y le hiciera caso)

**Lore, por favor, yo…** (¿pero que iba a decirle? Tenía motivos para estar enfadada con él)

**Ah si, Chris, en cuanto el padre de las chicas se las haya llevado, nosotros nos vamos a casa. **(Kirk se subió los pantalones y aun sin camisa se dirigió a la toalla donde estaba Chris y la otra chica)

**Pero tío que cojones pasa contigo, estábamos ahí** (Kirk estaba furioso, interrumpir así, cuando uno está con una chica, es imperdonable) **Hola señor Wyatt** (dijo al ver al padre de Chris, de forma inconsciente y continuó como si nada) **tío, más vale que (**entonces Kirk cayó. Espera acabo de decir ¿hola señor Wyatt?)**eeeeeh señor, esto…yo puedo explicárselo, verá, nosotros…**

**Tú debes de ser Kirk **

**Si, señor **(es verdad el Leo de ese tiempo, no lo conocía, claro que no lo conocía, si aun faltaban dos años para que naciese)** Está usted igualito que en la foto de boda de la madre de Chris **(Chris siempre se maravillaba de la capacidad de improvisación de Kirk)

**Déjate de halagos, después que el padre de las chicas las haya recogido, te llevaré a casa y tendré unas palabras con tus padres **(eso si que iba a ser interesante, pensó Kirk. Se imaginó a Leo, picando a la puerta de la casa de sus padres y diciendo: Hola señores Desmond, este es su hijo, Kirk, aun ni lo han concebido, pero estaba tirándose una chica en la playa de Malibú. Si, eso sería fantástico)**. **

**Señor, mis padres están de crucero. Ya sabe Vacaciones de primavera **(dijo con una sonrisita que tras la mirada que le echó Leo se esfumó de inmediato)

**Muy bien, entonces te dejaré en la escuela con Gideon**

**¿qué? ¿con Gideon? ¡Con Gideon no! Me la tiene jurada. No puede hacerme esto…Chris, un poco de ayuda aquí, por favor. Habla con tu viejo** (pero antes que Chris pudiera abrir la boca, Leo le miró fijamente y le dijo secamente)

**Ahórratelo, no me interesa** (Kirk se dejó caer al suelo derrotado, estaban jodidos, y no el tipo de jodidos que estaba justo 10 minutos atrás, sino que ahora estaba bien jodidos).

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, interminable y tenso, el padre de las chicas pasó a recogerlas, Leo y aquel hombre intercambiaron un par de palabras, ninguno de los chicos pudo oírlas, cosa que no les tranquilizó para nada. Pero la cara de Leo una vez las chicas se hubieron ido, eso si que les puso la piel de gallina.

**antes de nada quiero la pluma del Phoenix** (alargando la mano)

**¿Qué pluma, señor?** (preguntó Kirk de la forma más educada posible)

**Kirk, córtalo, y dásela** (dijo Chris, fulminando a su amigo con la mirada, no quería a Leo más cabreado aun. Estaba claro que sabía de la pluma, así que lo mejor era dársela sin rechistar).

**No íbamos a hacer nada malo con ella, señor** (dijo alargándole la pluma)

**¿Y cómo llamas a escaparse de casa, ir hasta los Ángeles, emborracharse, drogarse y tener sexo casual con dos desconocidas?**

**Señor, no eran desconocidas, la mía era Rubi y la de Chris era Lore** (dijo haciéndose el graciosillo Kirk. Entonces pasó algo que ninguno de los dos chicos se esperaban. Leo agarró por la oreja a Kirk y tiró fuerte de ella hasta tenerlo justo a unos milímetros de su boca).

**Por tus modales deduzco que tu padre es militar ¿no?**

**Si, señor, sargento.**

**Yo también lo fui**. (Kirk eso ya lo sabía, pero Leo no sabía que Kirk lo sabía) **Hablaré con Gideon para que tenga unas palabras con "el sargento" **(aquello tuvo su gracia, porque en el futuro todo el mundo se refería a su padre como "el sargento", incluso Kirk, bueno, no delante de él, claro)** sobre esa mala actitud tuya.**

**Por favor, no señor. Lo siento mucho. No fue nuestra intención acabar aquí, solo veníamos a hacer surf, pero las chicas estaban ahí y**

**Kirk, no me ayudes, por favor** (dijo Chris).

**Voy a llevar esto** (enseñándoles la pluma) **a donde pertenece, no tardaré nada, pobre de vosotros que... si sabéis lo que os convine no os moveréis ni un milímetro de aquí** (y desapareció).

**¡Pero cómo narices, nos ha encontrado**! (dijo Kirk)

**No lo sé, pero lárgate ahora, antes que regrese y te lleve con Gideon. Vete al inframundo, ahí no te encontrarán, quédate ahí al menos un par de días.**

**Tío, no te voy a dejar solo, has vistos esos ojos, ni el sargento da tanto miedo.**

**Y una mierda, el sargento da mucho más miedo.**

**Vale si, pero igualmente, no te dejo tirado, la idea fue mía.**

**Si, te lleva a Gideon, cuanto crees que van a tardar en averiguar, que vives solo. Y después harán preguntas y no tenemos respuestas para esas preguntas. Así que lárgate, tú que puedes.**

**Tío, no estoy conforme**

**Que te largues Kirk, ya estoy en un lío de pelotas, que te quedes no va ayudar en nada. Al contrario.**

**OK, tío, lo siento, no sé cómo narices lo ha hecho, no debían pillarnos.**

**Ya, ya, ya. Ahora vete** (y Kirk dijo de nuevo el conjuro que había robado a Gideon y desapareció)


	7. Chapter 7

Efectivamente, unos minutos más tarde Leo volvió a aparecer.

**¿Y tu amigo?** (Leo sonaba realmente furioso. Chris reconocía muy bien ese tono de voz. Estaba muerto).

**Se ha tenido que ir** (dijo sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a su padre)

**¿perdón? ¡QUÉ ES ESO QUE SE HA TENIDO QUE IR!**

**Si **(intentando hacerse pequeñito pequeñito)

**Creí que os había dicho que no os movierais hasta que yo llegara.**

**Yo no me he movido** (Dijo casi susurrando Chris. Leo lo agarró de la oreja tiró de ella hacia él y le dio 6 nalgadas bien duras)

**PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF No es el mejor momento para ponerse impertinente.**

**Ay ayauaahau**(intentando poner las manos para cubrirse el trasero**) Lo siento, perdón, perdón. Auuuu** (sobándose en trasero para aliviar la quemazón)

**Nos vamos.**

**¿A casa?** (Si decía a casa tenía aun alguna oportunidad de salir con vida de esa. Su madre no permitiría que Leo lo matara)

**No** (dijo secamente)

**A Valhalla, ¿no?** (Chris puso una cara de pánico indescriptible y pensó: Muy bien, Chris vas a morir, y vas a morir virgen. Una hora más, solo una hora más y estaba seguro que lo hubiera hecho con esa chica. Ni siquiera era aún su toque de queda, era todo tan injusto).

**No, tu madre y yo habíamos planeado un fin de semana en familia, nosotros cuatro, en una cabaña que tengo en la montaña.**

**conozco la cabaña** (dijo Chris con una mueca de disgusto. A Wyatt siempre le había encantado esa cabaña, él siempre la había odiado. Era un coñazo. Pero como a su madre y a Wyatt le gustaba, él tenía que ir).

**Mejor, porque no creo que vayamos a hacer muchas excursiones este fin de semana.**

**¿Mamá está allí? **(preguntó Chris con un hilito de esperanza en su voz).

**si, ya te he dicho que iba a ser un fin de semana familiar** (Chris respiró aliviado) **No te emociones tan rápido, tu madre tampoco está muy feliz contigo, ahora mismo. Y cuando LE cuentes** (Chris lo miró horrorizado. Leo tenía que estar de broma) **lo que has estado haciendo hoy, no creo que vaya a dar saltos de alegría.**

**¡No! No puedes, mamá no puede saberlo, ella es...ella es... ¡ella es mamá! **(no puedes hablar de chicas con tu madre, simplemente puagggg no, ¡por dios, no!)

**Si, puedes y vas a hacerlo ¿y sabes que le haría aun más gracia? ser abuela de un hijo ¡que aun ni hemos concebido! PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF** (otras seis nalgadas cayeron sobre el trasero de Chris)

**Auuuu ay para para Ayyy ya Auuu no más aaaah por favor, papá Au ayyy. Pero si ni siquiera hemos, quiero decir que cuando llegaste yo no...nosotros no**

**¿Quieres que te diga que vi cuando llegué? (**oh, no. aquello iba muy mal, no quería recordar ese instante, no, mejor hacer como se aquello jamás hubiera pasado) **¿Quieres que te mencione todas las enfermedades de transmisión sexual?**

**No estábamos teniendo sexo.**

**¿Ah, no? ¿No estabais haciendo un 69?**

**por favor papá, para **(Chris estaba rojo como un tomate) **No, por favor, no quiero hablar de esto contigo.**

**Muy bien, lo hablarás con tu madre **(los ojos de Chris se iban a salir de sus órbitas)

**Papá en serio, no es necesario, yo, yo**

**¿tú qué?** (poniendo los brazos en jarra)** ¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir? ¿Qué aún eres virgen?**

**¿Lo sabes?**

**si, lo sé, yo anciano** (imitando la escena de Tarzán)**, tú luz blanca. Si. Lo sé.**

**¡Oh genial, fantástico! ¿Quieres decir que cuando tenga sexo tú lo sabrás?**

**Solo la primera vez. **

**¡Vaya mierda! (**Leo no pudo evitar sonreír a esa reacción)

**Ey, que a mi tampoco me agrada la idea. Y eres muy joven aún, el hecho que creas que el sexo oral no es sexo y que no se puede agarrar ninguna enfermedad practicándolo, no hace otra cosa que demostrármelo. Así que si, tendremos una charla sobre sexo.**

**Papá, por favor, no con mamá** (Chris casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos) **con mamá no, por favor fa, te lo suplico** (malditos ojitos azules, Leo entendió a Piper cuando le decía que se le partía el corazón ver a su hijo sintiéndose tan miserable)

**Primero se lo preguntaré a tu madre, pero si ella quiere estar presente en esa conversación** (apuntándole con el dedo)** no hay discusión alguna **(Chris asintió con la cabeza como un cachorrito obediente) **Vámonos ya, tú madre debe de estar subiéndose por las paredes. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Leo y Chris aparecieron en el salón de la cabaña. Piper dejó el libro que había agarrado mientras esperaba que Chris y Leo regresaran. Y fue a abrazar a su hijo

**Chris, cielito ¿Estás bien? **

**Sí, mamá, estoy bien. Siento haberte preocupado **(Piper se apartó de él. Eso era nuevo. Una disculpa de su hijo y sin castigarlo, reñirlo o calentarle el culete)

**¿Preocupado? Cielito, has hecho algo más que preocuparnos, tu padre estaba convencido que algo malo te había pasado. Esta tarde ha pasado un auténtico calvario. No lo vuelvas a hacer, prométemelo (**Chris estaba fuera de juego. ¿Su padre preocupado? Furioso seguro, molesto también, pero preocupado...se le hacía difícil imaginarlo. Eso no era propio de Leo) **¿Me has oído, mi cielo?**

**Si **(dijo poniéndose serio)

**Muy bien, ahora que tu madre y yo estamos más calmados **(en parte era verdad) **vamos a tener una charla familiar. No era lo que tenía pensado para este fin de semana…pero es lo que hay **(Leo agarró el expediente de Chris y se sentó en la mesita del café justo enfrente de su hijo y esposa que estaban sentados en el sofá).

**¿qué haces con mi expediente? ¡Eso es de la escuela! Creí que íbamos a hablar de lo de Los Ángeles **(Chris hablaba sin casi respirar, parecía una metralleta. Y sus padres sabían, que eso era señal inequívoca que estaba nervioso)**.**

**Esta noche vamos a hablar de muchas cosas. Empecemos por esto **(alargándole el expediente a Piper) **¿Nos puedes explicar cómo es que llevando tan solo 4 meses en la escuela tu expediente es tan abultado?**

**¿Clases extracurriculares? **(dijo Chris con una media sonrisa, intentando quitar importancia al asunto. Leo estaba a punto de saltarle a la yugular, pero Piper se le adelantó y tomó fuerte de la orejita de su hijito y tiró hacia ella)

**Christopher **(malo) **Perry **(muy malo) **Halliway**(estás en un lío de pelotas) **tu padre te acaba de hacer una pregunta, así que si valoras lo que más te conviene, le contestarás con el debido respeto.**

**Pero mamá **(Chris empezó pero Piper lo cortó con un tirón más fuerte)** Lo siento, mamá, no se volverá a repetir.**

**No es a mi que me debes una disculpa **(dijo muy seria pero liberando la pobre oreja)

**Lo siento, papá. **

**Disculpas aceptadas, ahora contesta a mi pregunta.**

**Gideon, nos la tiene jurada **(dijo poniendo pucheritos. Leo, lo miró incrédulo, en serio estaba con el rollo ese de "la profesora me tiene manía")**. Y con lo de Wyatt, he tenido que faltar de vez en cuando.**

**Christopher **(ahora era su padre que usaba el nombre completo, nunca había odiado tanto su propio nombre) **ahora estamos hablando. Pero si no te lo tomas en serio, se acaba la conversación aquí y ahora y empiezo con el castigo. Tu mismo.**

**Vale, pero es cierto Gideon es un auténtico hijo de puta Auuuu**(Piper le dio un callejón a Chris, se le había olvidado que tenía su madre a su lado demasiado pronto)** ok, ok, No entiendo porque tengo que perder el tiempo yendo a esa…escuela. Mi misión es salvar a Wyatt y todo lo demás solo hace que distraerme de mi verdadera misión. **

**Hijo, ya te expliqué, que ahora que sabíamos lo que el futuro le depara a tu hermano, tus tías, tu padre y yo nos encargaríamos. **

**Ya, pero yo sé más del futuro que vosotros, yo sé ver que demonios o que brujos son potencialmente peligrosos para Wyatt. Lo siento mamá, pero vosotros estabais cuando Wyatt se volvió malo y no pudisteis impedirlo. Tengo que ser yo.**

**Ya está bien, Chris. Hablas de un futuro que ni existe. **

**Si, para mí.**

**En tu futuro, no había escuela de magia, verdad.**

**No **

**Ni, nosotros estábamos informados del destino de Wyatt, verdad**

**No**

**Ni nosotros estábamos junto**

**Ni lo estáis**

**Eso va a cambiar, a partir de hoy mismo, vuelvo a casa **(Chris abrió muchos los ojos y miró a su madre en búsqueda de confirmación, Piper le sonrió y asintió dulcemente) **Sí, Chris, es obvio que mi familia, me necesita. Tu madre y yo nos queremos muchísimo y Wyatt estará más protegido y tú también**

**¡Yo no necesito que nadie me proteja!**

**¿Te enumero todas las veces que te han herido o raptado?**

**¿Te enumero yo las veces que han herido o raptado a alguna de las embrujadas o incluso a ti? **(Chris se levantó y miró con odio a Leo y le soltó la pregunta como si fuera puro veneno lo que salía de su boca. Piper estaba alucinada, no se creía que su hijo acababa de decir lo que acababa de decir. Esta vez fue el turno de Leo, que se levantó también y tirando fácilmente del brazo de su hijo, lo medio giró y le plantó 6 nalgadas en e muslo izquierdo)

PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS** ¡**PLASS **NO **PLASS** TE **PLASS **TOLERARÉ **PLASS** MÁS **PLASS** INSOLENCIAS! **PLASS (dejó caer otras seis sobre el mismo punto. No eran tan fuertes como habían sido la de la playa pero al caer todas en el mismo punto, Chris las sintió bien vivas)

AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**¿Vas a empezar a comportarte o he de sacarme el cinturón?**

**Me comporto, me comporto **(queriendo frenar a su padre que se llevó la mano a la hebilla. Leo se detuvo. Y tras sentarse de nuevo Chris él hizo lo mismo)

**Volvamos al expediente. Faltas de asistencia. Hay clases que de forma sistemática no asistes, y no me vengas con lo de tu misión, porque uno no tiene una misión, ¡que mira tu por donde! es de 10 a 11 todos los miércoles. Se acabó faltar a clase, te guste o no te guste la asignatura, asistirás y darás lo mejor de ti **(Chris iba a abrir la boca)** aun no he terminado. Irás a todas las clases y estarás atento, serás respetuoso con el profesor y resto de alumnos y harás las tareas que te encomienden** (¿encomienden? ¿Quién narices dice hoy en día "encomienden"?)**. A partir de ahora, si te metes en problemas en la escuela, también los tendrás en casa con nosotros.**

**¡Eso no es justo! **

**Lo que no es justo es que se te brinden la oportunidad de aprender más y tú no tan solo la desperdicies sino que también causes problemas a tus profesores y compañeros. Tus profesores van allí a enseñaros, no cobran ni un céntimo, así que no deberían de tener que aguantar **(Leo saca una hoja que tenía doblada del expediente y empieza a leer) **Insultos, bromas, chistes, amenazas **(tras leer lo de amenazas Leo levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Chris) **desplantes, faltas de respeto, insubordinación ¡y mi favorita! Desnudez ¿desnudez? **(Leo estaba atónito, su hijo era un auténtico vándalo)

**¡Desnudez! **(Piper también estaba perpleja, sabía de las constantes quejas de los profesores pero eso era nuevo)

**No me desnudé, solo…**(solo le hice un calvo al profesor de historia, mitos y leyendas. En su cabeza ya sonaba mal, así que algo le decía que en voz alta sonaria un millón de veces peor)

**¿Solo qué? **(preguntó molesta su madre)

**no, nada **(bajando la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ahora sonaba estúpido pero en su momento tuvo su sentido, bueno un poco).

**¡Nada no, Chris! ¿te desnudaste o no te desnudaste en clase? **(dijo Piper cruzándose de brazos. Chris estaba con la cabeza agachada, incapaz de mirar a su madre a la cara y rojo como un tomate) **¡jovencito, respóndeme!**

**No me desnudé, mamá **(en un hilito de voz y mirando fijamente a sus propias zapatillas deportivas)

**¿Entonces, nos estás diciendo que lo que pone en el expediente es mentira? **(Leo estaba ya cansado de la actitud de Chris, y solo habían empezado)

**No **(sin mirarlo a él tampoco)

**Chris, me estoy cansando ya de esto. ¿Que fue lo que pasó?**

**El profesor me estaba fastidiando… y no sé, yo,… bueno…se me fue la olla…y **

**¡Chris! **(Leo lo fulminó y empleó un tono que no dejaba lugar a ninguna negativa)

**Cuando me hizo salir a la pizarra aproveché y le enseñé el culo **(Chris dijo lo más rápido posible, sin casi separar las palabras. Piper cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la cara. Ese hijo suyo iba a ser su fin. Leo estaba intentando digerir lo que acababa de oír, y aquello no era una digestión pesada era más bien un corte de digestión)

**¡QUE TU QUÉ! (**al fin reaccionó Leo, se levantó de golpe y alzó la voz)** ¡LE ENSEÑASTE EL CULO A TU PROFESOR Y A TODA TU CLASE!** (Chris solo quería desaparecer, se suponía que los gritos no debían empezar hasta que llegaran a lo de Malibú). ¡**No me lo puedo creer**!** ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¿PERO QUE PASA? QUE EN EL FUTURO TE CRIASTE ENTRE SALVAJES. ¡CREÍ QUE ME HABIAS DICHO QUE TE HABÍA SUBIDO TU ABUELO!**

**Si, pero en mi futuro no me obligan a ir a clase de historia, mito y leyendas ¡Y el abuelo no es tan puto coñazo como vosotros! **(Chris supo que se había equivocado contestando eso en cuanto salió de su boca la última sílaba. Y lo peor es que su abuelo jamás le hubiera permitido hablarle en ese tono.)

**¡Chris al lavabo! **(Piper se levantó y apuntó hacía donde estaba el cuarto de baño)

**¿Qué? **(a Chris la adrenalina no le permitía sosegarse, estaba como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a un horda de demonios)

**He dicho que vayas al lavabo y me esperas allí. **(dijo Piper marcando cada silaba)** ¡AHORA! **(Piper rugió, Chris no recordaba ver a su madre tan furiosa...nunca. Sin ni pensarlo obedeció).


	8. Chapter 8

Piper respiró profundo varias veces, no podía entrar en el cuarto de baño, en ese estado. Miró a Leo que apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula y también parecía estar controlando su respiración. Pasados unos veinte minutos, ambos parecían ya calmados.

**mientras yo me ocupo de Chris, porque no vas a echarle un vistazo a Wyatt ¿eh? **(Piper le dijo cariñosamente a su marido mientras intentaba reconfortarlo con un par de caricias)

**¿Segura? Puede que necesites un poco de ayuda ahí dentro**

**Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que mandó a tu hijo al cuarto de baño. Y algo me dice que no será la última. ¡Te juro que no sé de donde ha sacado esas maneras, ni papá ni nosotras hablamos así! **(dijo alzando los brazos al cielo, pero le sonrió y se fue hacia el cuarto de baño).

**Mamá, yo lo siento, no debí hablaros así, no lo volveré a…**(Chris estaba apenado y tenía la voz rota, pero Piper lo interrumpió)

**Hijo, estoy cansada de tantas disculpas, esto es siempre igual. Primero tú te enfadas y empiezas a soltar auténticas perlas por esa boquita tuya. Entonces yo me enfado, te riño y tú pones esos ojitos, me pides perdón y me prometes que no lo volverás a hacer **(Piper iba hablando, mientras sacaba una pastilla de jabón de su envoltorio y la mojaba con cuidado bajo el grifo, Chris la miraba a través del reflejo del espejo casi hipnotizado)** yo te perdono, Y al cabo de tres minutos, ya estamos en las mismas. Algo debo de estar haciendo mal **(girándose y mirando directamente a los ojos a su hijo)** En píe **(Chris obedeció, el cuarto de baño era muy estrecho para salir huyendo sin llevarse a su madre por delante. Por supuesto, había estudiado esa posibilidad. Una vez Chris estuvo de píe)** Ya sabes como va. Abre la boca **

**Mamaaaaaa**(intentando que su madre se apiadara de él)

**Christopher **(en ese tono de advertencia no había piedad alguna)** Abre la boca **(Chris la abrió y Piper empezó a enjabonar cada rincón de la boca de su hijo, al momento las lágrimas empezaron a cubrir el rostros del chico. Una vez toda la boca estuvo llena de jabón. Piper miró su reloj y se sentó en la taza del lavabo. Tras sentarse, le desabrochó los pantalones a su hijo, dejándolo en calzoncillos, y dándose un ligero golpecito sobre la rodilla le indicó que se colocará sobre sus rodillas, Chris tras un último intento de ablandar el corazón de su madre, obedeció. Piper tomó su cepillo del cabello y empezó a castigar el trasero de Chris)

Durante su infancia, tanto Wyatt como él habían recibido varias dosis de esa medicina. Siempre igual. Su madre los mandaba al cuarto de baño, les hacía esperar allí un buen rato. Después sacaba una pastilla de jabón nueva, les lavaba a conciencia la boca. Y con la boca aun llena de jabón los ponía sobre sus rodillas y les daba unos azotes. La cantidad de azotes, la cantidad de ropa que protegía sus traseros o el implemento que su madre utilizaba fueron cambiando con los años y con los delitos, pero básicamente era siempre igual. Lo único bueno de su madre, es que a diferencia de su abuelo o de su padre, ella solo se centraba en el trasero. Si dolía una barbaridad, pero si sabías como (y con los años acabas por aprender) podías seguir sentándote sin que se te viniesen las lágrimas a los ojos. En cambio, tanto su abuelo, como su padre cuando decidían zurrarte lo hacían a conciencia todo su parte inferior trasera: nalgas, bajo-nalgas y muslos. Chris recordaba que su padre, una vez, por tocar algo que no debía, pegó a Wyatt con una regla de madera en las palmas de las manos. Aquello debió de doler mucho, Wyatt era el duro, y Chris era muy pequeño pero recordaba muy bien los 7 aullidos que dio su hermano al recibir los reglazos.

Su padre nunca estaba presente, solo aparecía cuando su madre se veía impotente para lidiar con ellos. Era un padre frío e implacable. Su madre después de castigarlos siempre los consolaba y besaba y les decía cuanto les quería. Su abuelo era muy duro pero también les consolaba y les decía palabras de cariño. Pero Leo, Leo no. Leo se los llevaba a Valhalla, los zurraba, y aun con lágrimas y mocos e la cara, los devolvía a casa. Solo les reñía y les zurraba. De pequeño, antes de averiguar la verdad, Chris estaba seguro que Wyatt se metía en tantos líos para llamar la atención de su padre. Pero él no quería llamar ese tipo de atención, por lo que de pequeño era bastante callado y tímido. No fue hasta bien cumplidos los 10 años que su padre no se llevó a Chris por primera vez a Valhalla. Aquella era la primera visita de su padre en mucho tiempo. Más de dos años, quizás. Y Leo se limitó a amonestarlo, decirle cuanto lo había decepcionado, ponerlo sobre sus rodillas darle la que hasta entonces había sido la paliza más dura de su corta vida y dejarlo de nuevo en el salón de su casa. Chris recuerda que cuando su padre lo orbitó de nuevo en casa, su hermano lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos (aquella mirada le heló la sangre), Chris subió a su habitación y se echó a la cama a llorar sobre su almohada. Al cabo de un rato llegó su madre con un vaso de chocolate caliente y galletitas caseras, y enseguida sintió que su corazón se aligeraba. Pero nunca se le olvidó, aquel sentimiento de abandono y soledad tan profundo. Un cepillazo especialmente duro, le hizo regresar al presente (pasado) en el acto. Su madre le estaba zurrando con su cepillo del pelo mientras lo iba riñendo.

PLAFF PLAFFPLAFF**Christopher no quiero volver a oírte hablar así. **PLAFF PLAFFPLAFF** Ni a tu padre, ni a mí, ni a nadie. **PLAFF PLAFFPLAFF** No más palabrotas. No más faltas de respeto. **PLAFF PLAFF** No más malas contestaciones. **PLAFF PLAFFPLAFF** Somos tus padres, te queremos y nos debes un respeto. **PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF** Estoy muy cansada de ese tonito insolente tuyo. **PLAFF PLAFFPLAFF** Esto se acaba aquí y ahora. **PLAFF PLAFF** Porque hijo, ten por seguro, que si vuelves a comportarte como lo acabas de hacer ahí en el salón…tus calzoncillos van a bajo y usaré algo más contundente que este cepillo **(¿más contundente que el cepillo? Pensó Chris. No. Por favor. El cepillo ya es mortalmente contundente) PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF (Y con esos últimos 5 cepillazos dio por finalizada la zurra. Piper sabía que habría de haber sido un poco más dura con su hijo, pero también sabía que su marido tenía previsto tener un bis a bis con esa parte de la anatomía de su hijo esa misma noche y que seguramente Leo fuera bastante más "severo" con Chris que ella)

**Nooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaau nooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaay para para, auuuuuuuuuuu para, por favor auuuuuuuuuuuuuu mamá, noooooooo ay ayay no más, para ya auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu lo siento auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu nunca más ayaaya ya auuuuuuuuu lo juro mamá, lo juro auuuuuuuuuuuuu me vas a matar auuuuuuuuu para aaaaaaaaaay ah ahaaaaaa perdón, perdón, auuuuuuuuuuuuuu seré bueno, seré muy bueno ayyyyyyyyyyyyy no más, duele, duele mucho mami auuuuuu seré bueno, no volveré a portarme mal, auuuuuuuuuuuuu lo juro ayyyyyyyyy por favor, ya no más auuuuuuuuuuuuuuauuuuuuuuuuuu uaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**muy bien cielito, ves a enjuagarte la boca **(a Chris no se lo tuvieron que repetir dos veces, corrió al grifo y empezó a enjuagarse como un loco, al cabo de un rato, cuando el amargor y el picor habían casi desaparecido se limpió la cara, estaba llena de chorretones por las lagrimas y roja como, estaba seguro que estaría, su pobre trasero) **Ven aquí, mi cielo**(Chris se sentó sobre el regazo de su madre)**. Cariño te quiero mucho. Eres mi vida. Y ya no estoy enfadada contigo, ¿y sabes por qué?. Porque sé que esto no se va a volver a repetir. Porque sé que mis hijos son buenos hijos y estoy muy orgullosa de ellos** (Piper le acarició el pelo y le dio besitos en la varicita como hacía con Wyatt, como había hecho, bueno hará, millones de veces con él cuando Chris era pequeño). **Ahora saldremos ahí, te disculparás y vamos a hablar como personas civilizadas ¿de acuerdo, mi cielo?**

**Si, mamá** (dijo sin querer separarse de su madre, pero aquello era imposible)

Al llegar al salón, Leo estaba, caminando dando brinquitos de arriba a bajo, intentando dormir a Wyatt que se había despertado con los gritos. Y estaba bastante alterado.

**¿Se despertó el bebé de la casa? **(dijo Piper acercándose a Leo y Wyatt, poniendo morritos y vocecitas).

**Si, pero ya se está calmando** (dijo flojito y con una cara de orgullo y felicidad)

Leo seguía meciéndolo entre sus brazos para dormirlo, mientras con una voz calida y dulce le decía cosas liadísimas. Chris se quedó parado. Su padre, el Leo del futuro, jamás fue así. Leo era un padre primerizo y estaba totalmente absorto por su hijo. Chris veía en los ojos de Leo auténtica devoción. Aquello lo puso aun más triste. ¿Porqué Leo jamás fue así con él? Leo podía ser afectuosos y cariñoso, lo estaba viendo ahora mismo con sus ojos, lo era con Wyatt, ¿por que nunca lo fue con él?. Las lágrimas se agolparon a sus ojos. Trato de frenarlas pero la amargura que había su corazón era demasiado grande. Hasta ahora odiaba a Leo por haberlos abandonado, por nunca haberles mostrado cariño. Creía que Leo había sido siempre así de frio e intransigente. Pero estaba equivocado, Leo estaba ahí sentado meciendo dulcemente a Wyatt. A Wyatt. El hijo que acabaría matando a su propia madre. Y aun así lo miraba con tanta ternura y amor, Aquello era demasiado. Su padre jamás lo había mirado así, ¡jamás! No era Leo. Era él. Él era el problema. Leo no podía quererlo a él. Fue cuando su madre se quedó embarazada de él, que Leo empezó a alejarse de ellos, en el parto no estuvo presente, y Piper siempre dijo que fue duro tener que subir sola a un niño tan pequeño y a un bebé. Piper cuando hablaba de Leo, siempre decía lo maravilloso que era, lo buen padre que había sido. ¡Que había sido para Wyatt, no para él! Y ahí estaban de nuevo, Piper, Leo y Wyatt en la perfecta estampa de familia feliz y él no estaba, él seguía en la entrada del salón, contemplándolos, como un simple espectador. Chris despacio y lentamente fue dando pasos hacía atrás hasta llegar al pasillo, una vez ahí, se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación. Sabía que aquella era su habitación, porque siempre había sido su habitación. Y efectivamente ahí estaba su cama y la cuna de Wyatt. Chris se tumbó con cuidado, para no hacer ruido con los muelles, y ahogó el llanto en la almohada. Chris no había llorado de esa forma des de que Wyatt matara a su madre. Le dolía tanto el corazón, tanto, que creía que en cualquier momento la caja torácica le iba a estallar.

Finamente, tras casi una hora después, Wyatt se quedó de nuevo dormidito. Wyatt era tan lindo, sus padres no se cansaban de mirarlo. Y así dormidito, parecía un angelito.

**Mira pone la misma cara que Chris cuando duerme, ves, levanta el labio de arriba como si te fuera a dar un besito**(dijo sonriendo Leo)**.**

**¿Chris no hace eso?**(frunciendo Piperun poco el ceño)

**Si, si que lo hace**

**Soy su madre, sé cómo pone mi hijo la boca cuando duerme. Y Chris no pone el labio así. Es más bien como…como si imitara a Elvis.**

**No, ni hablar, pone la boca como si te fuera a dar un besito.**

**Elvis**

**Besito**

**Elvis**

**¡Besito! **

**¡Elvis! Chris, hijo, dile a tu padre que se equivoca** (Piper se giró para hablar con su hijo, juraría que estaba justo de tras de ellos, al lado de la puerta. Leo también se percató que el chico no estaba allí) **¿Chris? **(dijo flojito, para no despertar a Wyatt) **¿Crees que se habrá fugado otra vez?**

**No puede haber ido muy lejos **(dándole al bebé dormidito a su esposa y poniéndose en pie)** sin sus poderes. Acuesta al niño y yo iré a mirara a fuera. Dijo que conocía la zona.**

**Leo, es de noche y es bosque, y no tiene sus poderes** (dijo claramente asustada)

**Tranquila, yo también me conozco la zona** (dijo agarrando la chaqueta y poniéndosela)

**Llévate una linterna, están en la alacena. ¡Ah! y una chaquetita para él, seguro que salió en mangas de camisa **(y fue a llevar a Wyatt a la cuna y a por una chaqueta para su hijo. Antes de entrar en la habitación pudo oír los sollozos de su hijo. Primero se sintió aliviada de saber que el chico estaba en casa, seguro y a salvo, pero después aquellos sollozos, aquellos sollozos, no eran por las nalgaditas de nada que le había dado, aquellos sollozos salían del corazón)

**¡Leo! **(dio un par de pasos atrás y le indicó con el dedo que fuese. Leo al acercarse a la habitación de los niños, oyó los sollozos) **Es Chris **(dijo susurrando)

**No estaba llorando cuando salió del baño **(susurrando también Leo).

**¡No, claro que no! ¿Por quién me has tomado?**

**No me refería a eso** (poniendo los ojos en blanco, esa mujer, siempre a la defensiva).** ¿qué ha pasado?**

**No lo sé, estaba bien, cuando salimos **(Piper estaba totalmente descolocada)

**Pues eso **(ladeando la cabeza en la dirección de los sollozos) **no suena como que esté bien** (sin tener que mediar ni media palabra ambos entraron en la habitación. Piper dejó a Wyatt en la cuna y se sentó en el borde de la cama de su hijo, al sentir como su madre se sentaba, Chris se giró, pero acto seguido, volvió a hundir la cara en la almohada)

**- sssssssssssshhhhhhhhh mi cielito ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué lloras mi cielo? **(Piper le acariciaba la nuca y la espalda mientras de hablaba)** Mi cielo, háblame, dile a mamá que te pasa.**

**Me duele **(dijo entre hipos y sollozos)

**¿Te duele? **(Piper se puso en modo alerta de repente)

**¿Dónde te duele, mi cielo? **(sin dejar de acariciarlo)

**sniffsniff duele sniffsniff**(Chris no quería molestar a su madre, se sentía tan mal, solo quería estar solo y llorar)

**pero ¿el qué? mi cielo.**

**El trasero **(Chris mintió vilmente, no quería hablar, no quería estar con nadie, solo quería que lo dejaran solo)

**Oh, mi cielo, tan fuerte te pegué **(Piper miró a su marido y negó con la cabeza, aquello no era por el cepillo, sabía que le había dolido, pero era un dolor que no duraba mucho, y sobretodo era un dolor que no te hacía llorar con el corazón en un puño) **perdóname mi cielo, perdóname, yo no quise hacerte tanto daño **(Piper empezó a fingir estar asustada, dolida, arrepentida, jugó con todo el abanico de sentimientos que se le ocurrió)** Perdóname mi cielo, dios, soy un monstruo **(Leo estaba perplejo, ¿estaba, su dulce y bondadosa, Piper, manipulando vilmente a su hijo de 15 años?)

**No, mamá, no, no eres un monstruo** (sacando al fin la cara de la almohada. Leo, rodó de nuevo los ojos, e hizo un esfuerzo titánico para no negar con la cabeza. Su hijo había caído en un truco tan viejo y lastimero. Chantaje emocional materno, ¡pero si es de manual!)

**Si, lo soy te hice mucho daño **(poniendo carita compungida. Te estás pasando, Piper, déjalo ya. pensó Leo)

**No, no es eso **(dijo sonándose los mocos con la mano. Piper apretó los labios al ver eso. Vale que lo hiciera Wyatt que tiene 10 meses, pero Chris tiene 15 años ¡Por amor de dios, que le cuesta usar un pañuelo!).

**¿no?** (volviendo a su papel de madre consumida por el sentimiento de culpabilidad)

**no**

**¿entonces que es? Sabes que puedes contármelo todo, mi cielo. Sabes que mami te quiere.**

**Si, mamá, lo sé.**

**Venga, te hago una taza de chocolate caliente, y me lo cuentas** (Chris aun sorbiéndose los mocos asintió con la cabeza. Piper hizo aparecer una taza de chocolate caliente con trocitos de cockies de chocolate y Chris se incorporó para tomársela, como cuando era pequeño)**Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero mi abuela, me hacía esta misma taza de chocolate con trozos de galletas de chocolate, cuando estaba asustada o triste.**

**Si, me lo solías contar. Y A Prue le ponía en el chocolate toneladas de vainilla y galletitas danesas y a Phoebe le daba una pepsi y un dólar** (madre e hijo se rieron de ese último comentario. Como siempre hacían, aunque para Piper esa era la primera vez que compartía esa anécdota con su hijo).

**Jajaja ya veo que te la sabes bien **(Chris había dejado de sollozar)**. Cariño, vamos al salón, dejemos a Wyatt dormir un poquito.** (Chris salió agarrado por el brazo de su madre, sin soltar su taza de chocolate).

**Ya estoy, mejor, gracias mamá, mejor continuemos, se me cierran los ojos, mami **(Chris dijo restregándose los ojos. Leo no pudo evitar sonreír, ahora era Chris quien estaba manipulando a su madre. Jajaja de tal palo tal astilla, que dicen).

**Primero quiero saber, porque estabas llorando de esa manera en tu habitación**

**No, es nada, continuemos.**

**Chris, hijo, uno llora de esa manera por nada. ¿qué pasa? **(Leo dijo de una forma calmada y agradable)

**He – dicho – que – no – me – pasa – nada.** (Chris dijo lleno de rabía, fulminándolo con la mirada)

**¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Alto ahí! ¿De donde ha salido eso? Hace un segundo estabas con "mamis" y ahora pareces un perro rabioso, ¡si hasta echas espuma por la boca! **(dijo Leo aturdido por la reacción de Chris)

**He faltado a clases, mis profesores se quejan constantemente de mi, no hago los deberes, hice un calvo a un profesor, suelo saltarme el toque de queda y hoy me largué hasta Los Ángeles a celebrar con un amigo el inicio de las vacaciones de primavera.** Creo que nos hemos quedado ahí (Chris relató en una milésima de segundo mientras seguía fulminando con la mirada a su padre).

**¡He dicho que alto ahí! Hace un minuto estabas llorando como si la vida te fuera en ello y tu madre y yo queremos saber porque **(Leo se cruzó de brazos y se puso serio)

**No es asunto tuyo, Leo **(Chris dijo, sabiendo que a su padre odiaba que le llamase por su nombre)**.**

**Si es asunto mío. Si hay algo que te hace desgraciado, claro que es asunto mío. Eres mi hijo y**

**No, tu solo la dejaste preñada y te largaste, no eres más que un donante de esperma **

**PLASS **(Leo ni se lo pensó, simplemente su mano se movió sola. Leo y Chris se quedaron unos instantes inmóviles, intentando recuperar la respiración, Chris cuando pudo reaccionar se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sentía como ardía, estaba seguro que estaba roja) **Si crees que porque tu madre acaba de lavarte la boca con jabón y darte 4 palmaditas con el cepillo, te voy a consentir que me hables así, estás muy pero que muy equivocado, niñito.**

**¡Vaya! **(sin abandonar la actitud de gallito)** es verdad eso que dicen…la verdad duele **(acariciándose la mejilla)

**¿Duele? ya te voy a enseñar yo si duele **(Leo agarró fuertemente a Chris del brazo y se lo cargó sobre la cadera y le dio una docena de palmadas bien duras)PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASS**Chris, ves al lavabo **PLASS **y espérame ahí **PLASS (¡Ja! Pensó Chris, ¿en serio iba a su padre a castigarlo como hacía su madre?)**.**

**Podrás mandarme todas las veces del mundo al lavabo **(dijo Chris furiosos, pero apartándose del alcance de la mano de su padre) **, podrás arrancarme la piel a tiras, incluso podrás matarme, pero eso no cambiará la verdad.**

**Christopher, ya te lo dije en Valhalla y te lo repito, aquí, ahora, delante de tu madre: No puedes juzgarme por algo que aun no he hecho. El futuro se puede cambiar. Se está cambiando. Puede que el Leo de tu futuro no estuviera nunca ahí, pero yo lo estoy y**

**¿en serio? ¿tú lo estás? Dime Leo **(dijo usando nuevamente su nombre) **¿En estos 4 meses que sabes que eres mi padre, sin contar esta semana, cuantas veces hemos comido juntos? ¿Y hablado?, dime ¿cuantas veces hemos hablado de algo que no fuera de demonios o de brujos o de cómo salvar a Wyatt? ¿Cuántas? Te lo diré yo…cero. Eres el mismo Leo. El mismo. Solo estás para decirme que mal hijo soy, que decepción y que mala vida doy a mi madre. Me riñes, me pegas y te vas. Esa es la historia. **

**Chris, sé que no he estado tanto como debiera pero comprende que he estado muy ocupado averiguando como…**

**No, ni lo intentes.**(Chris se levantó del sofá)** Sé que has estado ocupado, mamá ha estado ocupada, yo he estado ocupado, todos lo hemos estado. ¿Sabes? En estos 4 meses te he estado observando. En estos cuatro meses, solo te has quedado a dormir 17 noches, y no seguidas. Te he visto jugar con Wyatt un par de veces a la semana, a veces ni eso, no has ido ni a una reunión de la escuela, las notas de la escuela van dirigidos a los dos, lo sé, mamá me las ha enseñado de muy cerca. Pero has tenido que leer mi expediente para enterarte de que estaba faltando a clase. ¿Y de las visitas al pediatra? te has saltado las últimas tres. Eres un padre lamentable para Wyatt, pero ni tan siquiera eres eso para mí. ¿Quieres saber porque lloraba, Leo? ¿Lo quieres saber? Pues lloraba, porque hace un rato he visto un padre cariñoso y tierno y lleno de amor. Estabais ahí sentados con Wyatt acurrucándolo y diciéndole cosas preciosas. Cosas que yo jamás he sentido. Y no me importaba. En serio, tenía al abuelo y a mamá y a Wyatt, no te necesité nunca. Pero esto es diferente…en el futuro de donde vengo, tú no estabas, ni para mi ni para nadie. Pero aquí y ahora, como tú dices, Leo es un padre cariñoso y bueno, pero no para mi. Es mil veces peor que entonces, porque ahora no tan solo sigo sin tener un padre sino que encima tengo que vivir viendo como haces de padre de él**(señalando a la habitación donde estaba durmiendo Wyatt)**, y duele. Duele porque ¿sabes? cuando haces de padre se te da realmente bien. Me equivocaba, no hay Leo del futuro y Leo del presente. Hay Leo de Wyatt y Leo de Chris. Y sinceramente, no soy tan fuerte como para poder vivir bajo el mismo techo con esos dos Leos. Así que si tú vuelves a casa, yo regreso al futuro. Y si Wyatt tiene que matarme que así sea**(en ese punto Chris estaba llorando de nuevo, pero no era el único, Leo también. El chico tenía parte de razón. Hacía 10 meses que era padre, y aun se estaba acostumbrando, pero de repente se encontraba siendo padre de un adolescente que lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y aquello le había sobrepasado. Quería a Chris. De eso no tenía la menor duda. Pero no sabía como tratar con él. Y por lo visto se había equivocado a base de bien con el chico. No era espacio para adaptarse lo que necesitaba, era todo lo contrario, necesitaba sentirlo cerca y sentirse querido y apreciado)

**Chris, hijo, lo siento. Siento haberte causado tanto daño. En el futuro y en el presente. Lo siento **(Leo se paso la mano por la boca, intentando buscar las palabras).** Me equivocado tanto y en tantas cosas. Qué no sé ni por donde empezar. Pero hijo, te quiero, eso tienes que saberlo, te quiero con todo mi corazón. Hoy cuando pensé que algo malo te había pasado creí que me moría. Y te juro que lo último que quiero en esta vida es verte sufrir, de la manera que estás sufriendo. Nunca antes he sido padre, esto es nuevo para mi, se que no lo merezco hijo, pero por favor, dame una segunda oportunidad, te juro que no te fallaré. Te juro que siempre estaré para ti. Estaré a tu lado para ayudarte, apoyarte y acompañarte. Te quiero **(Leo se acerco para abrazar a su hijo, y se dio cuenta que el chico tenía razón, en eso 4 meses aquel era el primer abrazo. Leo y Chris se abrazaron, Chris lloró sobre el pecho de su padre durante un buen rato hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas, y aun después de eso Leo siguió abrazándolo, porque su hijo lo necesitaba y porqué el mismo también lo necesitaba)** ¿Me perdonas hijo? **(levantándole con cariño la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos)

**Buenoo ayudaría que tu también me perdonaras por lo de hoy **(dijo un poco temeroso, pero de perdidos al río)

**Jajajajaja**

**¿Eso es un si?**

**Eso es un si. Pero la charla te la voy a dar igualmente. Míralo como la primera charla padre e hijo de muchas que vamos a tener.**

**No era en eso en lo que pensaba cuando dije lo de que no hablábamos.**

**Jajajaja Estoy seguro.** (removiéndole el pelo) **Hijo **(poniendo se serio) **Hablo en serio. Te quiero y voy a ser un mejor padre para Wyatt y por supuesto para ti. Te vas a hartar de padre. Vas a tener padritis.**

**Eyeyey, tranquilo. Tampoco vamos a irnos al otro extremo. **

**¿Habéis acabado vosotros dos?** (dijo Piper justo detrás de ellos) ¡**porque yo también quiero un abrazo! **(Leo y Chris se rieron y abrazaron a Piper)

**Os quiero **(dijo Chris con alegría en el corazón)

**Y nosotros a ti cielito **(Leo le dijo dándole un beso en la frente)

**¿Papa, me acabas de llamar cielito?**

**Si, ¿Qué pasa? tu madre lo hace todo el rato.**

**Ya, bueno** (No es que te entusiasme la idea de que tu madre a los 15 te llame cielito, pero bueno es tu madre. Chris no podía borrar la cara de asco) **Papá, no lo vuelvas a hacer.**

**Eso me recuerda que cierto jovencito me ha estado llamando por mi nombre.**

**Recuerda, papá, borrón y cuenta nueva **(se apresuró a decir Chris)**.**

**Ok, ok, vete a dormir. Mañana hablaremos **(Chris sonrió felizmente y se fue hacia la habitación)** de sexo seguro también.**

**papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**(dijo horrorizado)

**¿Sexo seguro? **(preguntó con cara de horror Piper) **¿qué narices ha pasado en Los Ángeles?**

**Vamos a la cama y te lo cuento **(dijo con una sonrisa picarona, se la cargó como una novia y la empezó a besar detrás del lóbulo mientras se la llevaba para su habitación)


	9. Chapter 9

A la mañana siguiente Leo y Piper decidieron dejar dormir un poco más Chris. Aquella noche había sido muy intensa para el niño y aun les quedaba hablar de muchas cosas. Pero al menos estaban contentos sabiendo que al fin Chris sabía que era un hijo querido, tanto como lo era el mismo Wyatt.

Piper y Leo se pasaron la mañana paseando cerca del arroyo con Wyatt mientras hablaban de todo lo que había pasado con Chris des de que descubrieran que era su hijo y se fuera a vivir con su madre y tías a la mansión Halliway. Era una mañana de primavera realmente agradable, y los tres a pesar de la seriedad del tema, disfrutaron de la compañía y el paisaje. Cuando eran las once, Piper insistió en regresar a la cabaña, no quería que Chris se despertase y no les viera allí. Así que recogieron la manta, la cesta y los muñequitos de Wyatt y regresaron a la cabaña.

Chris seguía durmiendo profundamente, hubiera podido dormir tres días, pero eso significaría perderse el fin de semana en familia. Y Leo estaba decidido que aquel fuera su primer fin de semana en familia de muchos otros que le seguirían. Así que se fue a despertar a Chris. Realmente el chico tenía un sueño profundo, casi como el de su hermano. Leo sonrió, al acostar a Wyatt, hay estaban sus dos bebes. Aunque uno fuera casi más alto que él, durmiendo como dos angelitos. Se quedó un rato más mirándolos y finalmente se sentó en el borde de la cama de Chris.

**Chris, hijo, es hora de despertarse **(dijo muy suavemente Leo).

**Mmmmmmmmmm**(un somnoliento Chris masculló)

**Venga, campeón, que ya te perdiste toda la mañana.**

**Mmmmmmmmmmm**(ocultando su cabeza bajo la almohada)

**Chris, hijo, levántate, ya hiciste bastante el remolón, venga, ves a ducharte y mientras tu madre nos prepara el almuerzo.**

**Mmmmmmmmmm**

**Chris, te quiero ver en la cocina, duchado, peinado y vestido en 20 minutos. **

**Grrrrrrrrrrrr**(Leo le dio una palmadita en el trasero)**Eyyyyyyy** (se giró indignado, no por el dolor, que había sido una palmadita bien floja, sino porque tenía 15 años, ese era su culo y aquel era su padre)

**20 minutos** (Leo le repitió mirándolo muy fijamente a los ojos pero con una dulce sonrisa, y salió de la habitación para que Chris pudiera levantarse)

Le llevo algo más de 20 minutos, pero no por un acto de rebeldía sino porque Chris no era del tipo de personas madrugadoras. Al cabo de 30 minutos entró con una cara de dormido en la cocina, pero estaba duchado, peinado y vestido. Piper sirvió el almuerzo y los tres empezaron a charlar mientras comían.

**Chris, a noche quedaron unos temas pendientes**

**¿Ahora? ¡Estamos comiendo! **(Chris se sonrojó rápidamente y se puso muy tenso).

**No, no me refiero a ese tema **(refiriéndose a la charla sobre sexo seguro), **Chris, las cosas por aquí van a cambiar, yo voy a cambiar y espero que tú también**

**Claro.**

**¿Claro?** (primero le chocó la buena predisposición de Chris, no les tenía acostumbrados a esa buena actitud. Pero le agradó)** Me alegra oír eso. Se acabaron las malas contestaciones, los malos modos, las rebeldías, las escapaditas y las mentiras ¿De acuerdo?**

**Ok, pero también se acabó el padre ausente. Wyatt y mamá te necesitas **(añadió flojito, bajando la mirada)

**¿solo Wyatt y mamá? **(dijo Leo riéndose un poco de su hijo y esa actitud de autosuficiencia que siempre se gastaba el muchacho, aunque solo tuviera 15 años)

**A mí también me gustaría verte más **(dijo aún más flojo y con las orejas de un color escarlata encendido)

**Ok, trato hecho, yo retomo mi labor de padre y esposo y tu retomas tu labor de buen hijo **(dijo Leo largándole la mano como si fueran a cerrar un importante negocio).

**De acuerdo **(alargando rápidamente la mano para cerrar el trato)**.**

**Y ahora que está esto aclarado. Llama al amigo ese tuyo ¿Kirk, no?**

**¿qué? ¿Porqué? **(empezó a subir la voz y ponerse realmente nervioso)** ¡No!**

**Poco a durado la calma **(dijo Piper echándole una de esas miraditas de madre a su hijo)

**Quiero tener unas palabras con vosotros dos.**

**Papá, Kirk ya tiene a sus padres para que lo sermoneen, ¡vale! **(realmente Chris se comportaba como un animal herido acorralado)

**¿No dijo que estaban de crucero?**

**Si **(Chris titubeó a la hora de responder)**. Pero, pero, pero**

**¿pero qué, hijo? No pienso comérmelo, ¿si es eso lo que temes?**

**No, no es eso. Es que…bueno…**(la cabeza de Chris iba a mil por hora)** sus padres no estarán eternamente de crucero ¿sabes? Cuando regresen ya hablaran con él.**

**Chris, hijo, no nací ayer.**

**Ja**(Chris se le escapó una risotada)

**Como te decía, no nací ayer, y aunque no fuera un anciano o un luz blanca. Y…**(un sudor frío empezaba a recorrerle la espalda)** no fuera tu padre. Antes que cura fui monaguillo ¿me entiendes?**

**No** (pero si que lo estaba entendiendo, solo quería ganar tiempo, para trabajar en una mentira convencible que le sirviera a Leo para dejar el tema de Kirk por completo)

**¿no? **(dijo Leo que en todo ese rato se había mostrado muy calmado y amable)** bueno, te lo pondré más fácil. Hace casi un año que atravesaste un portal des del futuro y llegaste para salvar a Wyatt ¿no?**

**Si **(ahora lo miraba con curiosidad, ¿a dónde pretendía llegar su padre?)

**Y en ese tiempo, no te hemos visto relacionarte con nadie que no estuviera directamente relacionado con tu misión. **

**Ya te dije que mi misión era**

**Lo primero, si, lo hemos oído todos, muchas veces. Pero eso no es todo **(retomando el hilo)** hace 4 meses cuando empezaste la escuela, mostraste de una forma muy patente tu rechazo hacia Gideon y su escuela.**

**Y lo mantengo. Es una estupidez.**

**¡Chris! **(Piper lo riñó)

**Lo siento, mamá **(dijo en seguida pero con cara de fastidio)

**Y en este tiempo, no has hablado con ninguno de tus compañeros, con ningún excepto ese Kirk, que por lo que dice tu madre y tu tía, sois como siameses. Y lo mejor, entró a la escuela, el mismo día que tú, y ya en la primera clase parecía como si fuerais amigos del alma.**

**Kirk es muy carismático, un leader nato, que se dice.**

**Hijo **(Leo se quedó un buen rato mirándolo con la ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados. En aquella minúscula cocina se estaba dando el combate del siglo para ver cual de los dos podía ser más obstinado)

**Papá **(dijo enseñándole una sonrisita falsa, y con ese papá se esfumó todas las promesas de Chris de ser un buen chico y regresó esa actitud de gallito de corral. El silencio se prolongó otro buen rato. Hasta que Piper harta ya de tanta testosterona intervino)

**Chris! Sabemos que Kirk y tú sois amigos, muy buenos amigos. Tan buenos amigos, que yo diría que sois amigos de la infancia. Cosa que es imposible a menos que ese chico cruzara el portal contigo. Así que deja de remolonear y llama a tu amigo.**

**No, puedo. No tengo poderes.**

**Si que los tienes **(dijo Leo, flojito y mirando a su esposa. Él no estaba de acuerdo en devolverle los poderes a Chris, pero Piper le había dicho que hasta que todo estuviera aclarado, era mejor volver al estado inicial. Por supuesto, el primer instinto de Chris fue orbitar pero no pudo, Leo fue más rápido y lo agarró para impedírselo) **¡Te lo dije! **(mirando a su mujer, enfadado)** ¡Le devolvemos los poderes y cual es su primera reacción, salir huyendo!**

**No huía, solo quería comprobar que**

**¡Cállate, Chris! **(Piper y Leo dijeron a la vez y continuaron con su discusión)

**Necesita sus poderes para traer aquí a ese muchacho.**

**No, no los necesita, me lo dice a mí y yo voy a buscarlo.**

**¿y no crees que el chico estará escondido? Yo lo estaría. Tiene que ser Chris ¡y lo sabes! **(Piper y Leo estaban discutiendo, eso era realmente nuevo, para Chris)

**¿Des de cuando dos mocosos son los que deciden como se tienen que hacer las cosas?**

**Mira Leo, estoy contigo, pero también hace mucho que no estás con adolescentes, así que deja que sea yo quien diga cómo debemos actuar en este caso.**

**Te digo una manera muy sencilla, somos sus padres, nos dice dónde está y nosotros, bueno yo, lo traigo a casa y tenemos una charla bien seria con estos dos jovencitos.**

**Leo no estamos a principios del siglo XX, ¡estamos en el siglo XXI! Las cosas han cambiado un poco, los chicos han cambiado.**

**¡Tonterías!**

**Leooooooooooooo**(esta vez Piper uso un tono de voz bastante aterrador. Leo, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo un cabezota)

**Lo siento cariño, disculpa, de acuerdo, lo haremos a tu manera.**

**Gracias** (dijo finalmente más calmada Piper y acto seguido miró fijamente a su hijo) **Chris ¿Dónde está Kirk? **(Piper hablaba muy seria, Chris conocía a esa Piper, era la misma Piper que lo llevaba de la oreja arrastras al lavabo y le bajaba los pantalones y le daba una buena zurra. Era una Piper que no le gustaba para nada)

**No lo sé **(dijo tragando saliva)

**Hijo, no estoy para jueguecitos, te he hecho una pregunta y más vale que de tu boca solo salga pura verdad porque ambos sabemos que opino sobre los niños mentirosos ¿verdad? **(Piper estaba realmente enojada, la discusión con Leo la había puesto de muy mal humor. Chris estaba un poco asustado. Pero cuando oyó a su madre referirse a él como niño mentiroso, le crispó los nervios).

**He dicho que no lo sé. A noche cuando nos separamos le dije que se escondiera en el inframundo. Que allí no podrán encontrarlo. Así que no sé donde está. Y aunque lo supiera yo no…**(pero Chris no pudo acabar la frase, su madre se levantó de su silla y en un paso se puso al lado de Chris y tomándolo de la oreja lo hizo levantar, lo llevó hasta a la encimera de la cocina lo inclinó, agarró una cuchara de madera que había encima y sobre sus pantalones empezó a darle cucharazazos).

**Chris, soy tu madre, me debes un respeto, no te consiento que me hables así** (y Piper dejó caer 30 veces la cuchara sobre el trasero de Chris antes de volver a abrir la boca).

**Ayyyyyyyyyyy CLAPP CLAPPCLAPPnooooooooooCLAPP CLAPPCLAPPparaaaaaaaaaaparaa aaaa CLAPP CLAPPCLAPPauuuuuuuuuCLAPP CLAPPCLAPPlo siento, CLAPP CLAPPCLAPP lo siento, CLAPP CLAPPCLAPPparaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuCLAPP CLAPPCLAPPay ayay no más auuuuuuuuuuu CLAPP CLAPPCLAPPCLAPPCLAPP nunca más, por favor CLAPP CLAPPCLAPPauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuu lo sientooooo CLAPP CLAPPCLAPPauuuuuuuu CLAPP CLAPPCLAPP**

**¿te vas a comportar como un buen chico?**

**Si, si, pero no me pegues más, mami **(Leo, al oír lo de mami, puso una mueca de "WTF" y rodó los ojos. Sabía que su hijo solo le llamaba mami cuando estaba en serios apuros para ablandar el corazón de su madre. Piper le ayudó a incorporarse, lo besó en la frente y lo sentó de nuevo en la silla. Chris no pudo evitar dar un respingo al sentarse)

**Muy bien, sé que sabes donde se esconde tu amigo, así que ahora llevarás a tu padre donde quiera que esté escondido ese amiguito **(¡y dale con los diminutivos!)** tuyo y os lo traeréis para que tengamos unas palabras con vosotros dos ¿he hablado claro Chris o volvemos a la cuchara?**

**No, no, no más cuchara. De acuerdo, iré a por Kirk, pero mamá… Kirk es mi amigo, solo vino porque sabía que podía ser peligroso y no quería dejarme solo. Él, ni siquiera, quería que viniéramos, pero… yo le convencí que era la única salida.**

**Ok, hijo. Lo hecho, hecho está, no es de eso que queremos hablar con vosotros.**

**¿entonces, de qué?**

**Ve a buscar a tu amigo y lo sabrás **(dijo Piper sonriéndole dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo)

**Valeeeeee** (dijo derrotado)**, vamos Leeee**(empezó a decir Leo pero rápidamente rectificó, Leo se dio cuenta pero como finalmente le había llamado papá, hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta)**, papá**

**¿Dónde está?**

**Inframundo, cerca de donde se esconden los titanes de quaternium**(la cara de Leo era un mapa. Estaba alucinando pepinillos. De todos los sitios del inframundo, el escondite de su hijo y su amigo estaba precisamente ahí, ¡en la antesala de la boca del infierno!. Chris al ver la cara de su padre bajó la cabeza y tragó saliva)

**¿Dónde exactamente? **(Leo sonaba bien furioso)

**En una cueva que conozco, está escondida, a menos que**

**Mejor no me cuentes más, me estoy poniendo de muy mal humor, simplemente vayamos a por ese amigo tuyo **(dijo poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y orbitando)


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Ey! ¡Man! Pensé que tu viejo te mataría, pero me equivoqué…este Leo del pasado es un solete, Me pregunto ¿en que momento se volvió un auténtico bas…?**

**¿Un auténtico qué?**(Leo dio un par de pasos más para que Kirk pudiera verlo, porqué había quedado oculto tras una columna)

**¿señor Wyatt? ¿qué hace usted aquí? Digo… bueno…**(Kirk no se esperaba esa visita, eso seguro)**Usted siempre sorpriéndome con esas entradas jeje¿Le puedo ofrecer una taza de té, señor? **(Kirk en seguida se recuperó, para algo era el rey de la improvisación y los planes B)

**No, gracias, muy amable, nos vamos a casa, quiero tener unas palabras con vosotros dos.**

**¿Conmigo, señor? **(Kirk mostraba unos modales impecables, pero esa sonrisita de golfo lo delataba)

**Si, eso he dicho. ¿Kirk, no?**

**Si, señor, muy buena memoria, señor.**

**Algunos dicen que prodigiosa, gracias **(Leo le sonrió y aquella sonrisa puso los pelos de punta a los dos muchachos) **Agarra tu bolsa, que no vamos. **

**Señor ¿si me permite? ¿de qué quiere hablar conmigo? Si es por lo de ayer noche. Me disculpo. No debí irme sin despedirme, pero surgió**

**Kirk **(Leo volvió a interrumpirlo)** la bolsa **(apuntando con el dedo la bolsa que había sobre una silla)

**si, señor **(dijo dando un bufido y dejando caer los hombros derrotado, y agarró la bolsa y se acercó hacia donde estaban Chris y Leo)

**¿Cómo de mala es la situación?** (preguntó Kirk a Chris)

**Entre la fiesta en casa de Fiona y la acampada en Oriol Fawls (**dijo Chris pidiéndole perdón con los ojos a su amigo).

**¡Joder! Tan mal ¿eh?**(dijo pasándose la mano por la cara, en cuanto estuvo al alcance de Leo, Leo le puso la mano encima y orbitaron)

**Xxxx**

**Hola señora Halliway, tan bella como siempre**

**Hola Kirk **(dijo con una sonrisita)** ¿Has comido ya?**

**No, señora**

**Pues, anda ven y siéntate en la cocina, nosotros estamos a medio comer.**

**Muy amable, señora. Huele realmente bien. **(Kirk se sentó y en cuanto Piper puso la comida en su plato. Chris y él empezaron a comer como hienas. Piper se rió al ver que lo del gran apetito no era cosa solo de su hijo, su amigo también parecía ser un pozo sin fondo. Al menos de una cosa no tenía que preocuparse, a diferencia de ella, el miedo no les quitaba el apetito)

**Así que llegaste del futuro con Chris, ¿no? **(Piper, dijo mientras le servía un poco de zumo. Kirk miró a Chris con cara de "¿en serio, tanto coñazo con ser discretos? Y a la primera de cambio se lo cuentas todo")

**Si, señora**(dijo incomodo)

**¿y dónde has estado este último año? **(ahora fue el turno de interrogar de Leo)** Porque Piper dice que no supo de ti… hasta que Chris empezó la escuela**

**Bueno…aquí y allá, ya sabe, señor. Intentando pasar desapercibido **(esto último lo dijo dirigido a Chris con retintín)

**No, lo cierto es que no lo sé. ¿Podrías explicármelo mejor?**

**A veces en el P3 con Chris, a veces en un apartamento de esos de muestras de las inmobiliarias, a veces en el inframundo, otras en la escuela…**

**¿en el inframundo?** (Piper dijo preocupada)

Si**, ahora estaba en el inframundo, pero nada, en un escondite muy seguro. Solo Chris, lo conoce, bueno Chris y a hora el señor Wyatt.**

**¡Sabes lo peligrosos que es el inframundo! **(dijo Piper escandalizada)

**Si, señora. Pero no corrí ningún peligro, como ya le he comentado, el escondite estaba bien oculto** (Piper miró a su marido pidiendo ayuda, pero como podían ser tan necios esos dos)**.**

**¿y tus padres saben qué estás aquí?**

**Señor, ni siquiera he sido engendrado**

**Me refería a tus padres del futuro,**

**¡Ah, eso! **(dando un mordisco a la alita de pollo para ganar tiempo)

**¡Si eso! **(dijo con ironía Leo, empezando a molestarse)

**No, no señor **(Chris abrió mucho los ojos. Kirk estaba loco. Como le decía eso a sus padres)

**No **(repitió Leo intentando asimilarlo)

**Si, quiero decir no, a lo que me refiero es que mis padres no saben que estoy en el pasado con Chris, señor.**

**¿Y dónde piensan qué estás?**

**Bueno, eso depende**

**¿Cómo que depende?**

**Si, las cosas van bien, Chris logra evitar que Wyatt se vuelvo malo y nosotros volvemos al futuro. Ni se habrán enterado que me fui. **

**¿Y si las cosas van mal?**

**Entonces que importa**

**¿Cómo que entonces que importa? **(Leo estaba escandalizado con esa frescura del muchacho)

**Bueno, señor, no puedo contar mucho, ya sabe ese rollo de los spoilers, pero el futuro de donde venimos no es un buen sitio donde regresar. Mis padres estarían más tranquilos si me quedara en el pasado, aquí todo es mejor.**

**¿en serio?**

**Si, aquello es una puta jungla **(Kirk se había dejado llevar casi un poquito demasiado)

**Ajumajum**(Piper tosió, para que Kirk abandonara ese lenguaje)

**Oh, disculpe, señora Halliway. Quería decir que aquello no es seguro **(sonriéndole galantemente, sino fuera porque el mocoso tenía 15 años, Piper hubiera jurado que acaba de flirtear con ella).

**¿Y dónde se suponen que tus padres creen qué estás? **(mierda con Leo, ahí volvía de nuevo, Kirk era un experto en interrogatorios, el Sargento lo tenía muy bien acostumbrado, pero Leo parecía también ser un profesional en eso de sonsacar información)**.**

**Pues, cuando Chris y yo cruzamos el portal se suponía que debía de estar en la escuela**(media verdad, si se suponía que debía de estar en la escuela, en una academia militar él, y en el instituto Chris. Pero eso no se lo iba a decir, supondría demasiadas preguntas)**.**

**¿La escuela de magia?**

**No jajajaja**(aquello era muy gracioso, claro que al no venir del futuro, ni Piper ni Leo se rieron, solo él y Chris, lo encontraron desternillante)**señor, no hay escuela de magia en el futuro.**

**Punto para el futuro **(dijo Chris sonriendo)

**Punto para el futuro, man**(le replicó Kirk, chocando los 5. Pero en cuanto vieron las caras de Piper y Leo se les borraron las sonrisitas)**.**

**Bueno, dime la dirección de tus padres aquí, y yo hablaré con ellos, no puedes estarte solo así como**

**Señor, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero llevo un año así y me va bien. Además no creo que mi padre entendiera muy bien eso del futuro, la magia, luces blancas, ancianos, demonios…Mis padres no son de ese club.**

**Son gente normal ¿no?**

**Aburridamente normales.**

**Aburridamente normales o no, son tus padres y no creo que quieran su hijo de 15 años vaya vagabundeando por el inframundo.**

**Señor, no es por llevarle la contraria, pero ni mis padres, de aquí, del pasado, saben lo que es el inframundo ni que tienen un hijo de 15 años. Créame el sargento fliparía tanto que mandaría que lo internasen en un manicomio y que tirasen la llave bien lejos, sino es que le pega un tiro antes.**

**Kirk **(Piper, le puso su mano encima del hombro muy dulcemente) **quizás como dices tú fliparan un poco al saberlo, como hicimos nosotros, pero ves aquí está Chris.**

**Señora, no se ofenda pero usted es una de las embrujadas, y su marido ¡es un anciano! Quizás fliparon un poco pero están hechos a cosas como éstas. Mis padres no tan solo no lo están, sino que sé muy bien que no les gustan.**

**Bueno, eso no lo sabremos hasta que no se lo contemos**

**¡Mamá no!** (Chris se levantó de golpe de la mesa)** ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!**

**Chris siéntate de nuevo a la mesa. Y pídele disculpas a tu madre **(dijo Leo intentando no perder la compostura)

**¡NO! MAMÁ NO PUEDES, NO QUIERES ESCUCHAR, KIRK TE ESTÁ DICIENDO QUE NO ES BUENA IDEA. ¡Y NO LO ES!**

**Hijo, siéntate, y baja la voz **(dijo Pipermuy seria)

**Mamaaaaaaaa**(Kirk estaba viendo que no era mamá el problema, Leo estaba apretando la mandíbula y el puño y había una vena en su cuello que parecía estar a punto de estallar. Si Chris seguía de píe un minuto más, Kirk no tenía ninguna duda que Leo iba a llevar a Chris a una corta pero intensa visita a Valhalla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos)

**Señora Halliway, lo que Chris intenta decirles, es que si mis padres saben que en el futuro van a tener un hijo brujo, pues simplemente no me tendrán.**

**Pero como dices eso, eso es terrible**

**Si, lo es, pero es cierto. Se que mamá y el sargento me quieren, pero una vez mi madre me lo dijo, me dijo que de haberlo sabido no me hubieran tenido, pero no piensen que son unos monstruos, también me dijo que ahora que estaba me querían mucho.**

**¿Mamá no lo ves? sus padres no pueden saber de él, porque sino no lo tendrán. Y el futuro sin Kirk es una mierda.**

**Chris, siéntate, que no tenga que volverá repetírtelo** (Leo dijo un poco más calmado pero aun molesto con la pataleta que estaba montando su hijo).

**Pero Leo** (esta vez Chris no lo llamó papá sino por su nombre no por un desliz o inconscientemente, fue a propósito. Estaba furioso con sus padres)**…no lo entiendes **(Kirk no entendió porque la cara de Leo y Piper se transformaban. Y eso era porque en el futuro, Chris no se relacionaba nada con su padre y siempre que se refería a él, lo hacía por su nombre)**, si vais a casa de los padres de Kirk, él no nacerá.**

**¡Chris, a tu cuarto, ahora!**(rugió Leo dando un manotazo a la mesa)

**¿Pero porqué? Tenemos razón, no podéis…**

**¡Chris, he dicho que vayas a tu cuarto ahora mismo! ¡Y a menos que quieras que en vez de mi mano sea mi cinturón el que tenga unas palabras con tu trasero, ya estás moviendo el culo! **(Leo se levantó y se puso a unos milímetros de Chris. Chris de muy malos modos abandonó la mesa y se fue a su cuarto)

**Señor Wyatt, sé que piensan que solo estoy intentando ahorrarme una regañina de mis padres, pero no es así. Realmente mis padres no son muy entusiastas con todo lo sobrenatural. Culpan de todo lo malo que pasa en el futuro a los magos, demonios, brujos, ángeles…ya sabe a nosotros. Y en parte, tienen razón. Pero, hay gente buena entre nosotros, no todo está corrupto. Chris y su familia son uno de ellos, bueno Wyatt no, que él es un bastardo hijo de puta que ojala**

**Ejemejem**(Piper tosió de nuevo)

**Lo siento, olvidé que también era su hijo**

**Si, y está dormidito justo en esa habitación, y no me hace mucha gracia que pueda oír esas palabras.**

**Disculpe, señora, tendré más cuidado. Y por supuesto el bebé Wyatt es adorable, yo me refería a**

**Sé a lo que te referías Kirk. **

**Mientras vosotros habláis yo Voy a hablar con tu hijo**

**¿mi hijo? Cuando se porta mal es tu hijo, ¿recuerdas?**

**Grrrrr**

**Señor Wyatt, no se enfade con Chris, él solo quiere protegerme, es lo que hacemos**

**No, estoy enfadado con Chris por defenderte, lo entiende. Y Chris y yo no vamos a hablar sobre ti. Vamos a hablar sobre nosotros, sobre padre e hijo** (Kirk lo miró con cara de no entender nada)

**Leo es papá, no Leo **(le aclaró Piper una vez Leo entró en la habitación de los niños y cerró la puerta tras de él)

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh**(Kirk no se imaginaba lo que le haría su padre si alguna vez lo llamar a Ted o sargento. No. No quería. Aquello le puso los pelos de punta)** Pero Chris siempre lo llamó Leo, y nunca hubo ningún problema. **

**Bueno, las cosas están cambiando por aquí.**

**Pero eso puede traer problemas a nuestro futuro.**

**O solucionarlos **(dijo sonriéndole).


	11. Chapter 11

**Hijo** (Leo dijo nada más entrar para que Chris se pusiera de pie)

**Papá, sé lo que vas a decir** (pero Chris solo se hizo que incorporarse un poco, quedando sentado en la cama)**, pero si vais a casa de losDesmond, estaréis cometiendo un tremendo error, no puedo permitirlo, Kirk me ha salvado el culo un montón de veces.**

**No te he mandado a tu habitación por eso**(dijo sonando muy sereno).

**¿No?**

**No** (dijo mirándolo muy fijamente). **Lo he hecho por dos motivos. Uno, porque esa no es manera de hablarnos a tu madre o a mi **(Chris rodó los ojos, Leo lo pasó por alto) **y Dos, volviste a llamarme por mi nombre ¿y qué te dije que pasaría si volvías a llamarme por mi nombre?**

**¡Fue un accidente!**(Chris se apresuró a decir)

**No, no lo fue. Niño, ya estás en suficientes problemas para sumarle esa mentira.**

**Pero, no queríais escuchar y yo…**

**No, Chris, no hay excusas. Somos tus padres y nos respetas. Punto. Ahora** (Leo se sentó sobre la cama de Chris, le agarró de un brazo y se lo colocó sobre su regazo, como si fuera un muñequito de trapo)** tú y yo **(tirando de los pantalones y calzoncillos para abajo) **vamos a repasar un par de cosas **(Chris puso la mano que le quedaba libre en el culo para protegerse, pero Leo, se la apartó, agarrándola para que no volviera a intentar proteger su retaguardia) **sobre el respeto** (y dejo caer la primera nalgada).** Somos tus padres** (una ráfaga de fuertes e implacables nalgadas cayó sobre el trasero de Chris) **y nos hablarás y tratarás con el debido respeto** (otra ráfaga igual de dura cayó de nuevo sobre el trasero del chico)** no más gritos ni malas contestaciones **(la mano de Leo bajó hasta los muslo y empezó a calentarlos a conciencia, una vez estaban de un color rosadito intenso prosiguió con el sermón)** no más llamarnos por nuestros nombres, somos mamá y papá** (Leo subió de nuevo hasta el trasero y retomó el trabajo de poner ese culete rojo como un tomate) **No más insolencias, no somos uno de tus amigos, somos tus padres**(en ese punto Chris ya balbuceaba incoherencias y suplicaba perdón mientras hacía promesas de imposible cumplimiento. Sin importarle que su madre o Kirk pudieran oírles. Y con eso tomó su chancleta y golpeó la zona donde descansan las posaderas cuando uno se sienta, hasta que tomaron un color rojizo)**¿vamos a tener que volver a repetir esta charla?**

**Nooooo**(dijo aun llorando sobre el regazo de su padre, después de contestar intentó levantarse pero Leo aún no se lo permitió)**lo siento, perdóname, papá**

**¿A ver? ¿Qué es lo que no vas a volver a hacer?**

**No **sniffsniff** volveré a chillaros, **sniffsniff** no volveré a contestaros mal**sniffsniff** y no volveré a llamarte por tu nombre.**

**Eso es **(Leo lo ayudó a levantarse, y lo sentó sobre su regazo, a Chris le volvieron a caer las lágrimas al sentarse, aquello picaba un horror. Una vez Chris se acostumbró a estar sentado de nuevo, su padre empezó a acariciarlo y decirle palabras de consuelo y cariño, hasta que Chris estuvo finalmente calmado)**. Estás perdonado, mi cielo**

**Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**(cuando oyó lo de cielo, pero no lo dijo muy convencido, en el fondo le gustó que su padre se mostrara así de dulce con él, pero tenía 15, y debía guardar las apariencias). **Muy bien, porque no te acuestas un ratito, mientras tu madre y yo acabamos de hablar con tu amigo.**

**Pero no podéis…**(empezó a decir muy cansado Chris, pero su padre poniéndole el dedo en la boca como en esos viejos poster de enfermeras en los hospitales)

**Shhhhhhhhh** (lo mandó dulcemente a callar mientras lo arropaba) **duerme, no haremos nada sin decírtelo antes,** duerme **tranquilito, mi niño.**

**Nada ¿eh?**

**Prometido, ahora duerme un poquitito, te caes de sueño **(leo se quedó dentado a su lado, acariciándole el pelo hasta que se quedó dormido)**shhhhhhhh duerme mi cielo**

Xxxxx

Muy bien, ahora que la fiera se quedó al fin dormido, vamos a hablar nosotros tres (dijo Leo, al entrar en la cocina y se dirigió a la cafetera a preparar café).

¿Y Chris? ¿Está bien? (pregunto tímidamente Kirk)

Está bien, su trasero no tanto, pero para cuando se haya despertado ya apenas lo notará (Kirk no pudo evitar poner una mueca de dolor). Ahora hablemos de ti.

¿Me va a pegar a mí también? (dijo asustado)

¡No! (Leo estaba sorprendido) claro que no. A menos que creas que por alguna razón deba pegarte a ti también (leo no pudo estarse de tomarle el pelo al chaval, el chico siempre estaba con esa actitud de estar de vuelta de todo, le pareció una oportunidad única, y no quiso desperdiciarla)

No, señor, no. Ninguna (dándose cuenta que el anciano le estaba tomando el pelo).

Ok. ¿Si ya has acabado de tomarle el pelo al pobre chico, podemos continuar? (dijo Piper riéndose)

De pobre chico nada. Pero si continuemos.

Kirk me comentaba su situación familiar. Y no es el primer caso que vemos en que los padres rechazan a sus hijos cuando descubren que son distintos. Pero uno no es brujo porque sí, alguien tu familia tenía que serlo.

Señor, creemos que mi abuela paterna. Mi padre no sabe mucho de ella, les abandonó a él y a mis tios cuando eran muy pequeños. Ellos se criaron con sus tios que no podían tener hijos. Alguna vez había oído a su tio comentar que su madre era una mujer muy estrambótica, medio lunática y loca de atar. Pero es un comentario que no tiene porque significar que fuera una bruja. Claro, que el resto de mis parientes son normales.

¿Y ninguno de tus tíos es brujo?

No señor. De los tres que conozco, no señor. Son como papá. Ellos tenían un hermano mayor, que murió atropellado cuando era aun un niño, quizás él lo fuera. Pero si lo era nadie lo sabía.

Entiendo. ¿Y hay alguna manera de ponernos en contacto con tu abuela?

No, en 2002 ya estaba muerta. El sargento dijo que con el dinero que le dejó en herencia su madre compró la casa, el bote y el anillo de boda de mamá. Y se casaron justo unos meses antes de que nosotros llegáramos.

¿sabes que no puedes quedarte solo en la calle?

Por favor, no me envíen con Gideon, me odia (dijo con una carita de pena que conmovería al mismísimo Vlad el empalador). Señora Halliway, se apañármelas bien solo, llevo un año haciéndolo. Además me pasó la mitad de mi vida en la escuela.

No según tu hoja de asistencia.

Oooooh (sonriendo picaronamente al verse descubierto) ¿la han visto? (lo cierto es que no la habían visto, era un farol, pero Leo sabía que su hijo no había hecho tantas campanas solo) bueno…hemos estado

Ocupados lavando a Wyatt (dijeron Piper y Leo a la vez)

Ya nos conocemos esa cancioncita (dijo Piper aun sonriendo)

No disculpas un momento, Kirk, quiero hablar con mi marido a solas.

Claro, mientras ustedes hablan, yo limpiaré esto (dijo comenzando a recoger la mesa)

Ya podrías enseñarle algo de modales a Chris (dijo Leo mientras su esposa se lo lleva tirando del brazo de él a su habitación).

En cuanto entraron en su habitación y cerraron la puerta Piper miró a Leo fijamente.

**Se lo que me vas a decir, Piper. Nada más entrar en la cocina, te he visto ese brillo en la mirada.**

**¿Entonces?**(dijo Piper poniendo carita de niña buena)

**No estamos hablando de un cachorrito. ¿Te has parado a pensar en lo que me estás proponiendo?**

**No. Pero tampoco lo hice cuando me casé contigo, cuando me quedé embarazada de Wyatt o cuando traje a casa a Chris. No se trata de pensar sino de sentir. Y sé que lo que siento es correcto.**

**Piper, no es que nos esté hiendo de maravillas con Chris. Chris es realmente un chico difícil. Tiene 15 años, viene del futuro y está acostumbrado a hacer y a deshacer a su voluntad, no sabe vivir en familia.**

**Ya, pero Kirk no es así. Hemos estado hablando y él sí, que está acostumbrado a una de esas familias ideales que salen por la tele.**

**Ya, ¿familia ideal? Super ideal, una familia cuyos padres le dijeron que de haber sabido que él era brujo no lo hubieran tenido. Muy tierno, muy de serie de televisión, si señora.**

**Pero él se siente querido y quiere a sus padres. Sus padres fueron sinceros con su hijo.**

**Fueron crueles. Mira que decirle eso a un niño**(Leo deseaba conocer a ese sargento y decirle cuatro bien frescas, pero sabía que eso no lo podía hacer)**.**

**No somos los mejores para criticar como ser padres ¿no crees Leo?**

**Tienes razón. Ves, a eso mismo me refiero. Ya tenemos problemas educando a un adolescente problemático, imagínate dos. Y Kirk ni siquiera es hijo nuestro, con que autoridad le vamos a pedir que haga algo o no lo haga.**

**Pues, muy sencillo, con esa frase tan sobada de padres**

**¿Cuál?**

**Mientras vivas bajo mi techo** (Leo sonrió al oír a su esposa decir una frase que sabía muy bien que ella detestaba con todas sus fuerzas)

**Harás lo que te diga.**

**Exacto.**

**Piper, nos estamos metiendo en un berenjenal. Esto se nos va escapar de las manos. Piensa que estarán en igualdad. Dos contra dos. **

**Pero nosotros somos más listos**

**Ahora mismo, no estoy yo tan seguro de eso.**

**Venga, cariño, sé que a ti también te gusta ese chico.**

**Es un caradura ¿lo sabes, verdad?**

**Tú mismo lo has dicho, podría enseñarle algo de modales a Chris.**

**Cariño, ellos hace años que son amigos, y tú hijo no parece haber aprendido nada bueno de esa amistad.**

**¿tu hijo?**(dijo Piper mirándolo con chulería)

**Si, cuando se comporta como un grano en el culo, es tu hijo.**

**Jajaja ya hablas como ellos.**

**Ahora en serio Piper**(sentándose a su lado en la cama y agarrándole dulcemente las manos) **¿estás segura de esto?**

**Si, absolutamente** (dijo sonriéndole dulcemente)** Pero si tú no estás de acuerdo, no hay más que hablar.**

(Leo se pasó ambas manos por la cara y negó con la cabeza)**El chico tiene buenos modales y parece educado y amable** (Piper se tiró a los brazos de Leo y empezó a besarlo) **vale, vale. Pero seré yo quien se lo diga a los chicos.**

**¿Porqué tú?**

**Porque en los dos últimos días solo he hecho de poli malo y me muerto por hacer de poli bueno** (dijo Leo poniendo pucheritos)

**Jajajajaja** (Piper estaba llorando de la risa) **De acuerdo, se lo dices tú a los chicos. Pero yo se lo digo a mis hermanas. **

**Y esta noche después de cenar, mientras acuestas a Wyatt… yo y esos hombrecitos de ahí tendremos una charla sobre sexo seguro. **

**No lo vas a dejar pasar ¿verdad?**

**No llevaban preservativo, ninguno de los dos. Aquellas chicas eran dos auténticas desconocidas. Habían bebido. Era en medio de una fiesta en la playa **

**Vale, vale, tendréis esa charla. Pero te aviso los chicos de hoy en día saben más de sexo que cuando tu tenías su edad. **

**Grrrrrr.**

Leo Y Piper acabaron de hablar sobre como lo harían, para "adoptar" a Kirk, cuando se trataba de un chico que aun no había nacido. Así que decidieron, continuar con la historia del crucero de Kirk. Y decir que si alguien preguntaba, dirían sus padres se habían tomado un año sabático para viajar por el mundo y que habían dejado a Kirk a su cargo. Kirk y Chris podrían dormir en la misma habitación, solo era cuestión de poner literas. Y reubicar un poco los muebles. Afortunadamente la cunita de Wyatt no ocupaba mucho espacio. Igualmente Leo convenció a Piper que averiguaran más sobre la familia de Kirk, solo para asegurarse, que realmente lo que les había contado el chico era cierto y no una simple mentira para no tener que comerse una bronca de sus padres.

Al cabo de un buen rato Leo y Piper salieron de su habitación, y se reunieron en la cocina con Kirk, que ya lo había recogido todo y los esperaba sentado muy formalito en una de las sillas. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, sobre su familia, sobre aquel año que había pasado ocultándose de todos, sobre su amistad con Chris. Fue una charla muy agradable. Ni Piper ni leo parecían juzgarlo. Aquello le gustó a Kirk, que por la cara de la madre de Chris, se hacía una idea muy exacta de lo que habían estado hablando en el dormitorio. Y la idea aunque no era del todo de su agrado, no le hacía querer salir huyendo por patas. Sobre las tres de la tarde Chris, al fin despertó de su siesta, y salió en busca de sus padres y amigo. Le chocó verlos a los tres sentados hablando tan amigablemente, pero aquello era mejor que chillidos y tirones de oreja.

**Hola cielito** (dijo Piper, al ver entrar a su hijo en la cocina) **¿descansaste algo más?**

**Si** (dijo a al vez que movía la cabeza y los miraba a todos como si fueran alienígenas)

**Hijo, siéntate, tu madre y yo queremos deciros una cosa.**

**¿El qué?** (en seguida se puso a la defensiva)

**Siéntate** (dijo mientras controlaba la respiración) **Chris **(Chris tragó saliva y se sentó). **Tú madre y yo lo hemos estado hablando. Y los dos estamos de acuerdo, que Kirk no puede quedarse solo, en la calle**

**No estás en la calle** (replicó en seguida Chris)

**Chris, déjame acabar y después puedes decir lo que quieras, de forma respetuosa **(recordó añadir Leo. Chris respiró hondo, puso morros, se echó hacía atrás en la silla y escuchó). **Como iba diciendo un niño no debe de estar en la calle solo. comprendemos que los padres de Kirk no puedan hacerse cargo de él, ya que saber de él y de sus poderes podría poner en peligro su existencia.**

**Tío, a que voy acabar siendo el chaval de Terminator** (dijo Kirk riéndose, Piper y Chris se rieron también, Leo no lo encontró gracioso)** Lo siento, señor. No quise interrumpirlo, perdone.**

**Así que mientras no regreséis a vuestro tiempo, tu y Chris estaréis en nuestra casa. Bajo nuestro techo. Diremos que estás pasando una temporada mientras tus padres recorren el mundo en un velero.**

**¿Qué? ¡Qué!** (Chris estaba hiperventilando, se levantó de golpe y a penas podía articular palabra, estaba en shock)

**Que tus viejos me adoptan, Chris. Vamos a ser hermanos.**

**¿en serio? ¿de verdad? ¿no esuna broma?**

**No, no lo es** (dijo Leo aun muy serio)

**Gracias, gracias, gracias **(dando besos y abrazos a su madre y a su padre, de tanta emoción creo que incluso besó y abrazó a Kirk).

**Bueno, eso es si Kirk está de acuerdo y accede a vivir con nosotros, sino siempre podemos hablar con Gideon y **

**Kirk accede, Kirk accede** (dijo Kirk antes que Leo acabara la frase)

**Tío, que genial, ya verás como vamos a pasárnoslo **(Piper y Leo los miraron muy interesados de repente en las palabras de su hijo).

**Tío, vamos a hacer mucho daño**(dijo maliciosamente Kirk chocando los cinco con Chris)

**Alto ahí, vosotros dos. **(Leo tuvo que alzar un poco la voz por el jaleo que estaban montando esos dos) **No tan rápido. Aquí él único que va a hacer "mucho daño" seré yo si alguno de los dos se pasa de la raya. Chris, Kirk…a partir de ahora estaré más por casa y espero ver muchos cambios. Uno de ellos es que se acabó saltarse clases. Se acabó llegar pasado el toque de queda, se acabó desaparecer sin decir a donde se va y cuando volverá y se acabó meterse en problemas. Narices limpias chicos. En casa habrá normas y habrá consecuencias para quien no siga esas normas. Y eso va también para ti, Kirk.**

**Vaya, realmente me voy a sentir como en casa**(dijo riendo, pero al ver la cara de Leo, volvió a ponerse más serio). **No se preocupe señor Wyatt, mantendremos las narices limpias.**

**Muy bien. Porque hablo muy en serio** (apuntando a los dos chicos con el dedo)

**Si, señor **(dijeron los dos pero no podían dejar de sonreír, solo podían que pensar que aquello iba a ser genial)

**Y Kirk, nosotros te vamos a tratar como uno más de la familia, espero que nos trates con el mismo respeto que tratarías a tus padres.**

**Si, señor, por supuesto, señor** (Kirk no tenía problemas con lo de los modales y el respeto, estaba muy acostumbrado a ser respetuoso y educado con sus padres).

**Y voy a empezar a tratarte como a uno más de esta familia, esta misma noche. Esta noche después de cenar, nosotros tres iremos a dar un paseo y hablaremos de sexo seguro.**

**¡Papá! **(dijo muerto de vergüenza Chris)

**Siempre podemos hablar aquí en casa tu madre, vosotros dos y yo.**

**No, no, no **(negó como un loco Chris. Kirk no paraba de reírse de su amigo)

**No te rías tanto, Kirk. Contigo también va esa charla.**

**Por supuesto, señor Wyatt, si tiene alguna duda sobre sexo, estaré gustoso en aclárasela **(leo abrió mucho los ojos y fue a decir algo pero Piper le puso la mano en el hombro)**.**

**Te lo dije, los chicos de hoy en día, y los del futuro, claro no son como lo eran en tus tiempos. **(Piper miró a Kirk) **Kirk** (en un tono un poco de madre regañona) **no te pases mucho con mi marido, se bueno, anda. Es nuevo en esto de la paternidad de adolescentes.**

**Soy nuevo, en esto de la paternidad y punto.**

**jajajaja**(rieron todos)

**tranquila señora Halliway, seré bueno con el señor Wyatt.**

**Quizás a mi marido le haga gracia eso de señor Wyatt, pero yo soy Piper. La señora Halliwayera mi abuela.**

**¿Piper, hay poptarts? **(dijo Chris riéndose de su madre. Pero Piper no lo encontró tan gracioso y le tiró fuerte de la oreja y le dio nalgadas fuertes)

**Auuuuuuuuauuuuuuuuuu ¡mamá!** ¡**mamá**!

**Eso es:** MA-MÁ (Kirk y Leo estaban llorando de la risa).

**¡Jo! ¡Mamá! Cada vez te pareces más a papá, que poco sentido del humor**(Leo dejó de reír)**.**

Fin


End file.
